Even Dogs Have Guardian Angels
by SquishySwag12
Summary: Sydney and Fox ran off during a concert a local park in Baltimore, MD! James and Carlos are heartbroken. Fox and Sydney are found by a cruel trainer that is wanted for dog fighting and killing his dogs! They're not the only dogs on the property! 18 other dogs are there with them! Fox and Sydney's frindship is about to be tested! Will the boys find their dogs? Will the dogs survive?
1. Lost day 1

**Chapter 1**

**Lost**

**Hey guys. Here is my next story. It is called Dogs Lost. I hope you enjoy this story. I have it all planned out. This is going to be so much fun to write. Oh and just so you know when it's the dogs POV they talk. Not like people can understand them but they talk to each other. Here is the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR Duh**

James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and Kendall Knight were all backstage at one of their concerts in Maryland. It was an outdoor concert in Eastern Regional Park, Baltimore. James was holding the leash to his Alaskan Klee Kia pup, Fox and Carlos was holding the leash to his German Sheppard, Sydney.

"This will be fun!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I know, right?" James said. Their Manager walked in.

"Guys we're on in a minute. Give me the dogs." He commanded. He held out his hand. James and Carlos obeyed and gave the leashes to Scott. Scott put the dogs in 2 cages.

"I'll feed them later." Scott said. He handed the boys Microphones, "Go get em'!"

The boys ran out onto the stage and began to sing Windows Down. Te crowd went wild.

**An hour later**

Scott walked over to the cages holding the dogs. He had dog food in his hand.

"Here you go you 2." Scott said as he gave the 2 their food.

"Scott, come here!" His assistant yelled.

Scott got up and walked over to her. He was not aware he left the 2 cages open.

The 2 dogs caught whiff of a squirrel. They took off after it. No one saw them. Fox got his collar stuck on a broken tree branch. He yelped. Sydney turned around to look at Fox. She walked over to the puppy. She chewed and chewed before the collar was off. Blood was staining the collar. The tree branch had punctured the skin.

**2 hours later. After the concert**

After the 4 boys finished their last song All Over Again they ran off stage. They were sweaty and tired.

"OMG! That was fun!" Carlos yelled.

"I Thought it was funny when that one girl tried to get up on stage" Logan huffed. They walked towards the cages that were supposed to hold Fox and Sydney. James stopped suddenly.

"Hey, where are Fox and Sydney?" He asked.

Carlos looked at the empty cage.

"Maybe Scott took them out for a walk or something," Logan suggested.

"Maybe. Hey Scott!" James yelled for the manager. Scott walked over.

"Yes? He asked.

"Did you take the dogs?" Carlos asked.

Scott looked over at the empty cages.

"No." he answered, "No one else did either."

James and Carlos's hearts stopped. Their dogs were out in the wilderness. Vulnerable to anything.

"We have to look for them!" James exclaimed. The other 3 followed close behind him.

"Here is the plan; Logan, stay here in case they come back. Kendall, you ask people if they have seen them. Carlos and I will look in the woods." James explained the plan. They nodded before splitting up.

James and Carlos walked into the woods. The first thing James saw was a collar. He bent down to pick it up.

"Carlos..."His voice trailed off as he began to cry.

"What James?" Carlos walked over to James.

"It's F-Fox's collar," James stuttered.

Carlos was stunned. He looked at the bloody collar in James's hand. Fox was only 4 months old.

"Oh, god!" Carlos whispered. They began to walk again.

"Fox!" James called for his puppy.

"Sydney!" Carlos yelled for Sydney. She was young to. Only 7 months.

"Sydney… Fox!" James yelled for both dogs.

"They couldn't have gone far." Carlos assures James. James looked doubtful.

James was heartbroken. Anything could attack the 2 dogs. They were defenseless and vulnerable to anything out there. Carlos and James were crying by now.

After a 2 hour search they decided to give up. They would come back tomorrow and search.

"They walked out of the woods feeling very depressed. Logan saw them and ran to them.

"Anything?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"No." Carlos muttered.

"We did find something though." James spoke up.

"What?" Logan asked.

James pulled out the bloody collar from his pocket. He showed it to Logan. Logan gasped.

"Fox's collar!" Logan whispered, "I'm sorry James. We can come back tomorrow and look."

James eyes were red. So were Carlos's eyes. Logan knew James loves his dog and would do anything for Fox. Logan knew they would have to find the dogs and soon.

"We've got to find them soon. We're only a few blocks away from Rocky Point and Miami Beach. And that's where the Chesapeake Bay is. Also we're a few minutes away from Marshy Point. And lot's of wild animals are there," James said.

"They are in trouble if they make it to Marshy Point," Logan added.

"If we don't find the dogs tomorrow we'll call the ASPCA." James said, "Fox is microchipped. We'll also put out lost dog signs. I'll put something out on Facebook and Twitter."

Kendall walked up behind Logan.

"Anything?" He asked. Logan jumped.

"No," all 3 replied in unison.

"I found Fox's collar." James told Kendall. Kendall looked disappointed.

"We have to find the dogs!" All 4 said together.

**Well, here is the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Hopefully I can update everyday or every other day. There actually is an Eastern Regional Park in Baltimore, MD. Miami Beach, Marshy Point, and Rocky Point Parks are also real parks. I live in Baltimore so that's why I know. Did you like the chapter? R&R please.**


	2. The Worst Night of Their Lives

**Chapter 2**

**Hey. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. The dogs will be communicating with each other. Yes the boy's will be in this chapter also.**

**(With the dogs)**

Fox and Sydney had been walking for almost 4 hours. The woods were a little too quiet and very dark. Fox was tired and so was Sydney.

"Sydney?" Fox asked.

"Yes?" Sydney asked.

"How are we going to survive? We don't know anything about being wild animals?" The puppy asked, nervousness filled his voice. Sydney stopped and thought. Fox was right. They weren't wild animals.

"I don't know," the young female German Sheppard admitted, "I don't know about you but I'm scared."

"Me to," Fox said. They started walking. Sydney and little Fox both knew they were gonna strike disaster soon. Fox heard a sound like crunching leaves. His heart stopped. He froze in place

"Uh… Sydney did you hear that?" Fox asked. His ears folded down.

"Yeah." Sydney answered. Her voice was shaking.

Both puppies started to run. The footsteps started to run after them. Both of the puppies were running faster than ever. The footsteps were right behind Fox. The animal pounced and landed on Fox's back. It brought Fox down. The young puppy yelped. Sydney stopped when the yelp reached her ears. She ran to Fox. The animal on top of fox was trying to grab Fox's neck. But the young Alaskan Klee Kia was fighting hard. He was getting tired. He felt the huge teeth sink into his throat. Suddenly the animal was knocked off of Fox and onto the ground.

"Fox, Get out of here!" Sydney ordered.

Fox did what he was told and started running. Not for long however. He stumbled to the ground out of exhaustion and pain. Sydney was fighting hard. The animal pawed her in the face. Sydney took the opportunity to lunge. Her jaw was wide opened. Her mouth landed on the furry neck. She bit down. The animal went limp in Sydney's mouth.

"Dead!" Sydney yelled. She carried the animal to Fox. He was lying on the ground. Sydney dropped the animal. She put her nose to Fox's chest.

"Phew!" Sydney breathed. She felt a heartbeat. It was still strong. She put her nose on Fox's neck and started to nudge the sleeping puppy.

"Fox, Wake up!" Sydney whispered. The young dog's eyes fluttered open.

"You kill the animal?" Young Fox asked.

Sydney nodded. Fox stood up and walked over to the animal and bit down. Sydney did the same. Both started to eat the dead animal.

**(That night, with the BTR boys)**

James was in his room. Lying in bed crying over Fox. He sat up. James picked up the collar that was sitting on his night stand and clutched it to his chest. He walked over to his window and stared out into the night sky.

"Fox, please come home," James whispered into the night. A tear dripped down his face. James didn't even bother to wipe it off He started praying.

"Oh God, please bring home Sydney and Fox home safely," He prayed. As soon as he was done he swore he heard a voice whispering "Be strong, James and keep praying." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" James yelled. Logan walked in. Carlos followed him.

"James, are you ok?" Logan asked.

"No! I just lost my dog and I'm heartbroken!" James snapped. Logan looked hurt.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I'm just really depressed.

"That's ok." Logan said. He rested a comforting hand on James's shoulder.

"James, I know what you're going through. I'm just as worried about Sydney!" Carlos tried to sound joyful. Both boys sat down on the bed. Logan put an arm around James.

"Both dogs will be fine!" Logan reassured James. He hoped.

**Here is the second chapter. I'll reveal the mystery animal next chapter. R&R**


	3. I can't beleive it Day 2

Chapter 3

OMG! This story is so fun to write! I love writing. By the way, this story was inspired by my dog Skipper. A few Weeks ago Skipper ran away due to the same way Sydney and Fox ran off. He smelled a wild animal. I was so scared we had spent a good hour looking for him. I love him. I was so thankful when we came home to find him sitting on the front porch. One of our neighbors brought him home. Skipper was crying and so happy to see me. Thank you for reviews. By the way. Just so you know I love Logan and James comforting each other,

(With the boys)

James woke up the next morning still feeling sleepy. He sat up and reached to the end of the bed to pet Fox. When he didn't feel Fox's soft fur, he remembered Fox and Sydney ran away. His eyes were red. He had cried himself to sleep the night before. James got out of bed, got dressed, and went into the living room.. He got out his laptop. Carlos and Logan walked in.

"Good morning, James," Logan greeted James. He yawned.

"Hey Logie. Hi Carlitos," James greeted back. Carlos waved. He walked over to the Pop-tart box and pulled a pack out.

"So, what you doin'?" Logan asked.

"Posting on Facebook that the dogs are missing." James answered.

"_To all fan's that that live in Baltimore, Maryland Fox and Sydney is missing. They were last seen in Eastern Regional Park around the woods. If you see them please let me know. Thank you." _ James read the post aloud to Logan. Almost instantly a comment popped up.

"_I'll look around Eastern Regional. They're in trouble if they get to Marshy Point and Miami Beach," _James read the post from Susan Demski.

James responded back "_I know. You don't have to help. We do appreciate it."_

"_I know, but I want to." The girl responded back. _Kendall walked into the room. He was dressed I search cloths.

"Are you guys gonna search for them today?" Kendall asked.

"Yes!" James and Carlos answered.

"Well, let's go than." Logan yelled.

(Eastern Regional Park)

"Ok, here is the plan. Logan you will go with James and Carlos. I'll go check the fields." Kendall explained the plan.  
"Move out!" James yelled. Logan, Carlos, and James ran into the woods.

"Fox…" James called out, "Sydney!"

They walked through the woods silently. Stopping every minute to call the puppies. James and Carlos were shaking in fear. The dogs could be out here anywhere. And were obviously vulnerable.

"Fox!" Carlos yelled.

Sydney! Fox!" James and Logan yelled together.

"Fox! Sydney! I got a treat!" Carlos yelled.

"I'm starting to wonder if they made their way to Marshy Point," Logan thought aloud.

Logan looked at him with eyes wide.

"You m-mean y-you think t-they left Eastern Regional?" James stuttered.

Logan nodded his head. Those words Logan spoke scared Carlos and James.

"How do you know?" Carlos asked.  
"I said I think. I don't know." Logan said, "But we would have found them if they were still in Eastern Regional."

James and Carlos nodded. Logan did have a good point. They would have found them. They sighed. The search went on for 5 hours. They found nothing.

All 4 boys met on the play ground.

"Nothing," Kendall said when they all met

"Nothing for us too." Logan said.

James and Carlos started to whimper. They all went home felling down. They were all upset.

"Don't worry. We'll take a trip down to the Maryland SPCA tomorrow. And if they're not there we'll spit up. 2 will keep looking in Eastern Regional while 2 go down to Marshy point and look," Logan explained tomorrow's plan.

"Good plan," Kendall complimented on the plan. Logan beamed in pleasure.

(Fox and Sydney)

They woke up the next morning. The dead animal on the ground startled Fox.

"Oh, so a fox tried to kill me!" Fox growled. His growling woke up Sydney. Sydney jumped in fear.

"Oh, sorry," Fox apologized.

"That's alright. Ready to keep walking?" Sydney asked the puppy.  
"Sure." Fox answered.

The 2 dogs started walking. Thoughts were on their minds.

'Will I die?' 'Does James really love me?' 'Are they looking for us?' all these thoughts scared the dogs.

"I hope they are looking for us." Fox said aloud.

"I do to." Sydney said. "I do too."

Sorry I know. A horrible ending. I try to make the chapters as long as possible. R&R


	4. 1 Fight, 1 Giant Terd day 3

Chapter 4

Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. The ASPCA investigators don't go looking for dogs. But hey, it's fan fiction. I can do what I want.

(With the boys)

The next morning all the boys were up at 9:00 am. All were ready to search.

"Ok, first I'm gonna call the SPCA," James said to the guys. He whipped his iphone out of his pocket and dialed the number. He put his phone on speaker.

"Hello this is the Maryland SPCA how may I help you?" a female voice on the other line asked.

"H My name is James Diamond and I lost My Alaskan Klee Kia puppy, Fox and my Best friend also lost his German Sheppard named Sydney," James said.

Where were they last seen?" the voice asked.

"Eastern Regional Park. They have been lost for 2 days," James told the voice.  
"Ok, sir. I'll send out an investigator to look around. Put up posters and just get the word out. We'll do the best we can to help you find them.

"Yeah, but there is a problem." James told her.

"Yes what is it?" she asked.

"We're Big Time Rush and we're on tour. We have one more day in Baltimore left before we go to Florida!" James explained the problem.

There was silence. No one spoke. Everyone was trying to think of a solution to the problem.

"Well, the only 2 solutions I can think of are 1: hold off the tour until you can find them. Or 2: once you're done tour, go back to California and leave the dogs in Maryland and if we find them we will find them knew homes," she said.

Those last words stunned the guys. James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall were silent. They didn't want to cancel the tour. But they couldn't leave the dogs in Baltimore.

"We'll call you back," James whispered before he hit 'end call' He put his phone back in his pocket.

"We can't leave the dogs here!" James cried out.

"But we can't cancel the tour either," Kendall pointed out. That made James and Carlos furious.

"Our Dogs are family and we are NOT going to leave them in Baltimore! James yelled.

James and Kendall stood in front of each other. Carlos stepped on to James's side of the fight.

"The dogs love us and we love them!" Carlos added. Kendall looked over at Logan who was just frozen.

"Logan, what do you think?" Kendall asked.

Logan loved his job and never wanted to cancel a tour. The tour affected their jobs. If they canceled the tour slowly the fans could start to lose faith in them. And many don't have dogs and they wouldn't understand the love for a dog. But Fox and Sydney were family and he loved them. Logan stepped onto James and Carlos's side of the fight.

"What?" Kendall yelled.

"You would want to cancel if Yuma got lost! James snapped.

"Leave Yuma out of this!" Yuma was Kendall's pet piglet.

"James has a good point though! Logan defended James.

"James Fox is a 4 month old puppy who barley loves you. You only got him a month ago. He doesn't love you! How can anyone love you the way you always play with your hair? You're so self adsorbed!" Kendall yelled.

James felt hurt at the harsh words. He ran out of the room and to the bedroom. He slammed the door and jumped onto the bed and started to cry.

Back with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. Logan and Carlos were shocked at what Kendall had just said to James.

"I can't believe you yelled at him like that!" Carlos yelled at Kendall.

"He's supported you and helped you when you had a rough time! He is not at all self absorbed!" Carlos shrieked.

"Fox means the world to James! He would do anything for Fox. I talked to him about what it was like having a dog before they got lost. He said he would give his life just to protect Fox. Now that you said Fox doesn't love him, his heart is probably broken!" Logan added.

"It's a dog!" Kendall shrieked.

"It's a dog James loves to death. Have you noticed that James is losing faith in everyone? He lost faith in God. He's starting to lose faith in Fox. He definitely lost all faith in you! His world is collapsing already. Then you go make him feel like dirt!" Logan yelled at the top of his lungs, "He's your best friend, your band mate, and most of all, our brother.

"James has to learn that Fox will not come back for an owner like him." Kendall growled, "He's being such a crybaby!" Carlos lost all patience. He slapped Kendall across the face.

"Can you blame him? He lost his dog that he loves to death!" Carlos yelled, "I cry every nigh since the dogs have been lost. I love Sydney just as much as James loves Fox. Kendall stomped out of the hotel room.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"I'm continuing the tour!" Kendall yelled back.

Logan and Carlos exchanged glances.

"We better go comfort James." Logan whispered. Carlos nodded in agreement. They walked over to the room and went right in. James was curled up in a ball on his bed. Logan looked at James. Logan hated seeing his friend like this.

"James are you ok?" Carlos asked.

"No! I feel like crap," James sobbed out, "I am crap!"

"James don't say that. You're not crap." Logan sat down on the bed and ran his hand down James's short brown hair. James flinched at the touch. Logan lied down next to James and tried to roll James over. James rolled over to face Logan. Carlos put a hand on James's shoulder.

"Kendall was acting like a terd," Carlos said.

"Oh you're such a terd and you look like a terd and you smell like a terd!" Logan sang. Carlos joined in, "oh you're such a terd oh yeah a giant terd and you look like a terd and you," Logan and Carlos paused so James could sing the end, "Smey-ell like a ter-erd!" James sang the ending softly. Deep down inside, James wondered if Kendall really meant what he said.

Here is chapter 4. R&R


	5. Spreading the Word

Chapter 5

Hey readers. I made a mistake in the last chapter. I messed up the Giant terd song. Ok so tomorrow there won't be an update because I'm going to Six Flags with my BF. I'll see you all on Thursday. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

(With the dogs)

Fox and Sydney had been walking for 3 days and were exhausted. Fox was trying his best to stay awake and not fall down. Sydney was barely keeping her eyes open. Fox was a few feet in front of Sydney.

"Ok, we'll walk for five more minutes than we will rest." Sydney breathed out.

"Sounds good," Fox agreed.

They kept walking. Sydney was barely paying attention. Sydney heard a splash coming from water that was close by. She just assumed it was a fish or bird. But then she heard a yelp. Her head snapped in the direction of the water. There in the Water was Fox. Struggling to keep his head above water.

"Hold on Fox!" Sydney yelled to her little playmate. She started running. She jumped into the water and started paddling towards the struggling puppy. Fox was tired. He gave up and his head went under water.

"Oh my God!" Sydney yelled.

She dove under the water but quickly got her collar snagged on a tree branch. Sydney pulled and pulled until finally the collar came off. The water turned a reddish color. Sydney didn't care. She swam over to Fox and pulled him up by the flap of skin on his neck. Sydney gasped for breath when they reached the surface. Sydney paddled over to the river bank. She dragged fox to a grassy area. She put her nose to his chest.

"Phew! That was close!" Sydney sighed another sigh of relief.

She felt a heartbeat. This time however it was a little weak. She nudged Fox.

"Fox? Fox, wake up!" Sydney nudged Fox harder. Fox's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh," Fox moaned at the pain in his neck, "What happened?"

"You fell and the water," Sydney explained what happened.

"Oh," Fox groaned. He tried to get up but collapsed.

"Just stay down! We can rest." Sydney said. She lied down next to Fox. Fox snuggled up next to Sydney. His eyes fell closed just as soon as he hit the ground.

(With the 3 boys)

James, Carlos, and Logan were sitting on the couch making "Lost dogs" posters. James had printed up the pictures of the 2 dogs. Carlos pasted the pictures the pictures on the sign. Logan wrote down the information. Once they were done, they had made 100 posters.

"Great! We're finally done." Logan sighed. He wiped the sweat off of his pink face.

"You can say that again," Carlos said.

"Now it's time to put them up!" James announced. Carlos and Logan nodded. They each took an uneven stack and ran out the door. They ran to their rental car and drove off.

"Where to first?" Logan asked. Carlos and James thought for a minute.

"Pulaski Highway? That's always busy." James suggested.

"Yeah. Pulaski highway would be best." Carlos agreed. Logan nodded. He drove them to Pulaski Highway. They parked the car at a restaurant and got out. Signs were in there hands.

"Ok, Carlos will work this side. James you work the other side. I'll work my way down." Logan explained the plan.

"This would be easier if Kendall were here," Carlos huffed. A car drove up beside them and stopped. The door swung open and out came Kendall. James gulped.

"Oh, so now you're putting up posters?" Kendall asked in disbelief.

"You're just in time to help us," Carlos said. Kendall smirked.

"I wouldn't help you find 2 stupid dogs!' Kendall snickered.

"You helped us 2 days ago!" James pointed out.

"That was when I thought that we were still gonna be on tour!" Kendall snarled. He glared in James's direction, "Gosh guys! They're dogs!

"Dogs we care about and love!" James yelled. He was losing his patience and Kendall wasn't helping.

"There are millions of dogs that would want a home!" Kendall yelled it in James's face.

"Fox and Sydney are one of a kind dog though!" Carlos yelled back.

He was losing his patience too. So was Logan. Kendall just rolled his eyes. He got back in the car and drove away. The 3 boys looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders. The 3 boys started to walk in different directions. Logan went down, James went across the street, and Carlos went up the highway. James was posting posters everywhere. Window's, poles, buildings, fences, and walls. Carlos and Logan did the same thing. They did this for almost 1 hour and a half. They met at the restaurant.

"How did it go?" Logan asked the other 2.

"Pretty good," James said.

"Better than I expected!" Carlos admitted to James and Logan. James and Logan both snickered. They all got in the car and went back to the hotel.

"I think tomorrow we should check Miami Beach and Rocky Point," James suggested.

"Great idea!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I wish Kendall would understand what we're going through," James admitted, "Oh and uh. Thanks for backing me up last night."

"No problem." Carlos replied.

"You heard what we yelled?" Logan asked. James could tell that Logan was blushing slightly.

"How could I miss it?" James replied with a grin. Everyone laughed.

(With Kendall)

Kendall was sitting in the car, going down Pulaski Highway. He was thinking of what Logan, Carlos, and James said to me the night before and today.

"They are special dogs. I really think I should turn around and apologize. I was wrong to yell at James. Logan had a point when he said that James loved Fox to death." Kendall spoke his thoughts aloud.

He turned the car around. Kendall drove to the hotel in silence. Wondering if James could ever forgive him.

A/N: Here is chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it. I will update again on Thursday. R&R


	6. Resolved, Sort of day 4

Chapter 6

PLEASE READ! URGENT MESSAGE INSIDE: Hi readers. For all James Maslow lovers, there is a message going out on Facebook saying James lovers are starting to hate him because he is Jewish! Please don't hate him. James has feelings. He's human just like us. He is still the sweet and loveable guy he is. And James is really upset by this. The religion doesn't matter. I understand that this is hurting him very much. All the haters are really making him upset. So please help me support him. And if you hear someone talking about it and saying mean things, please stand up for him and tell them things like this message. I cried when I heard people were starting to hate him because of his religion. He's very upset. Anyways this is my favorite story out of all 8 of my stories. Here you go! Chapter 6 is complete!

James, Logan, and Carlos had just parked the car and were walking towards their hotel, the Comfort Inn.

"I hope we find the dogs soon. There's so much that can happen," James sighed a sigh of worry. The 3 boys walked into their room. Standing in the door way was Kendall.

"Kendall!" the 3 boys exclaimed in unison. Kendall nodded.

"Hi," Kendall greeted his best friends.

"What are you doing here?" James asked Kendall, anger in his eyes.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry James. I shouldn't have said what I said. I know that you love Fox and Fox loves you. I really am sorry!" Kendall apologized.

He was looking down at the floor, awaiting James's answer. He wanted James to forgive him. If he didn't he had a good reason not to. James had a big heart though and always forgave him.

"Ok," James said. Kendall gave James a big hug.

Logan and Carlos smiled. They were so relieved that Kendall and James resolved things.

"It's starting to get a little late. I think we should go to bed," Logan suggested.

"Good idea," James agreed.

Kendall nodded. He gave James 1 final squeeze before letting go and walking towards the bedroom. They all smiled at each other.

(The next morning)

The boys were up and ready for a search party once again. They were all dressed in plain white clothes.

"Ok, so Carlos will go with Kendall to Eastern Regional park to keep looking there and Logan and I will go to Marshy Point to look," James explained. The others nodded.

"Move out!" Kendall yelled. All 4 went scrambling out the door. And into the parking lot. James and Logan jumped into a taxi while Carlos and Kendall jumped into Kendall's car and drove off.

(James and Logan)

They arrived at Marshy Point 10 minutes later after they left the hotel. All the boys had with them were water bottles, their phones, and Fox's collar. They went into a building. There was a woman behind a desk. She looked to be in about her 30's.

"May I help you?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, my friend and I lost 2 dogs about 4 days ago," James explained to the annoyed lady. The lady's eyes softened when she heard that 2 dogs were lost.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Where were they last seen?" she asked.

"They were last seen in Eastern Regional Park but we think it's possible they found their way here. We have our other 2 friends looking at Eastern Regional now," James told the lady what happened.

"I need a description of them," the lady told the boys.

"Sure, one is a 4 month old Alaskan Klee Kia puppy named Fox. The other is about a 7 month old German Sheppard names Sydney." James pulled out the collar from his pocket, "This is Fox's collar." The lady now had sorrow in her eyes.

"You boys go ahead and look for them." The lady said. Logan and James thanked her. They started walking out the door.

"Oh, boys wait!" The lady called after the 2 boys. James and Logan looked back at her.

"Baby, they're counting on you! Don't lose them, take advantage of us. Don't give up on them," The lady sang "Count on You" only she was singing about the dogs.

"But what would we wanna do that for?" Logan and James sang back.

The lady smiled. The boys smiled back before they started walking again. They started walking down the stairs and into the woods.

"FOX! SYDNEY!" James and Logan yelled the names together.

"SYDNEY! FOX!" James yelled. The boys were stomping on leaves and broken tree branches.

"Here Fox! Here Sydney!" James yelled. Logan whistled for them.

"Here puppies!" Logan yelled.

They were starting to sweat. They took out their water bottles and started to drink. They put the bottles back in their bags and started walking. Both boys were tired after walking so far. They had to have covered almost 2 miles in 3½ hours. This will be a long walk

(Carlos and Kendall)

Kendall and Carlos were walking through the woods of Eastern Regional Park sweating heavily.

"Fox! Here Fox!" Kendall called for Fox.

"Here Sydney!" Carlos yelled. They came to a bridge that was shady and very close to the water. They sat down in the shade. Kendall took out his water bottle and started gulping down water. Carlos just fiddled with broken twigs. Kendall looked into the water. There was something purple floating in the collar. It was a dark purple, the same shade as Sydney's collar.

"C-C-Carlos," Kendall stammered.

"What Kendall?" Carlos asked. Kendall's face was pale and the look of fright was spread on his face. Carlos automatically knew something was wrong, "Kendall, snap out of it!" Carlos took Kendall by the shoulders and shook him.

"Look in the water." Kendall whispered.

Carlos looked into the water. He saw the purple thing. Carlos began to panic. He stood up and jumped into the water.

"Carlos, are you crazy?" Kendall asked.

Carlos was paddling towards the purple that floated in the water. He grabbed hold of the purple that was clearly leather and swam back to land. Kendall ran off the bridge and onto the river bank. Carlos was standing there, dripping wet.

"Carlos! What were you thinking?" Kendall asked.

Carlos was panting, out of breath,

"Well, I did find this," Carlos showed him the purple leather.

"It's Sydney's collar!" Carlos cried out. He began to sob. Kendall patted Carlos on the back.

"Don't worry," Kendall said.

"We've got to call James and Logan." Kendall said. Carlos nodded. Carlos pulled out his phone out of his pocket.

"Wait," Your phone was in the water. It won't work," Kendall pointed out.

"I put it in a water proof case," Carlos explained. Kendall nodded. Carlos set the phone to speaker. The phone rang and rang, Finally James's voice answered.  
"Hello?" James answered.

"Hey, James, its Kendall and Carlos," Carlos spoke into the phone, trying to keep the tears from falling, "You're on speaker."

"Ok. So are you. So what is it?" James asked, worry filled his voice. He could tell Carlos was holding back tears.

"We found Sydney's collar," Carlos answered. There was a long pause.

"Well that's just great! Both dogs now don't have any ID!" James exclaimed. Logan sighed.

"This will be a long search!" Kendall sighed.

(Fox and Sydney) PS this is the day that Carlos found Sydney's collar

The dogs woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Sydney stood up and shook herself off. Fox stood up and did the same. Sydney looked down and wagged her tail.

"Ready to keep going?" Sydney asked Fox.

"Yeah, I guess." Fox yawned. They started walking along the river bank. They heard a hissing noise. Fox and Sydney froze. Sydney growled.

"I want to go home, Sydney!" Fox yelped out.

"Shush! Fox!" Sydney hissed.

She didn't mean to sound mean to the puppy. She understood that fox was frightened. Both dogs kept crawling along the river bank. Fox gulped when the hissing got louder.

"Uh Sydney I think we're getting closer," Fox whispered to Sydney. As if on cue, a raccoon jumped in front of the 2 dogs out of nowhere.

"Fox! Go hide behind a tree!" Sydney ordered.

Fox was frightened. He did as he was told and ran behind a tall pine tree. Sydney growled at the raccoon. The raccoon launched itself right at Sydney. It jumped and landed right on Sydney's back.


	7. Messed Up

Chapter 7

Hey Readers. How you all doin' on this FRIDAY? I'm having a great one. How do you like the story? Once you are done reading this chapter, can you please make my day and review? Thanks! This will kind of be a short chapter. Here is chapter 7!

The raccoon's claws were digging into Sydney's back. Sydney yelped in pain. Fox was standing behind the tree, shaking with fear. Sydney started to jump around, trying to get the raccoon off of her. This made the raccoon even madder. It bent down and bit Sydney's shoulder. Sydney yelped in shock and pain. She started to growl and jump around even harder. Finally the raccoon lost its footing and fell to the ground. Sydney took the chance and bit the raccoon's throat. The raccoon fell limp.

"Phew!" Sydney sighed a sigh of relief. She picked up the raccoon and dragged it over to Fox, who was still shaking in fear.

"Fox? Are you ok?" Sydney asked.

"Y-y-yes," Fox stuttered.

Sydney dropped the dead raccoon in front of Fox. Fox stopped shaking. He sniffed the raccoon then started eating. Fox had turned very emaciated. All skin and bones. Before they got lost, you couldn't see Fox's ribs. Now you could see them clearly.

"Oh, Fox!" Sydney sighed at the sight of the 4 month old puppy, "You're a mess."

She was right. Fox had a whole bunch of open wounds. On his back and neck from the broken tree branch and on his neck, from the fox.

"I know," Fox replied. Sydney was just as bad. Her tan-brown and black coat was stained with blood and was messed up. She had a lot of scratches on her face and back. They both looked like they had both been abused and neglected. That's how horrible they looked. Both were in pain.

"I hope James and Carlos are looking for us," Fox whined.

"I would think we would have heard them calling us," Sydney pointed out.

Fox had to agree. Once they were done eating they stood up and started walking. They hoped and prayed that they would be found soon.

(With the boys later that night)

James and Logan had just come out of Marshy Point and were driving back down to Eastern Regional. They saw Carlos and Kendall walking out of the woods. Logan parked the car and got out, followed by James.

"Any sign of them?" James asked.

"No," Carlos's voice was filled with disappointment, "You?"

"Nothing," James answered. All 4 let out a sigh.

"Let's check out Miami beach or Rocky Point tomorrow," Logan suggested. The others nodded. But James objected.

"They've only been gone for 4 days! I don't think they would have made it to Rocky Point or Miami Beach yet!" James pointed out.

"Yeah but there is still a chance." Logan said. James nodded. They started walking out of the park. They got into the cars and drove home, all were feelin' disappointed.

A/N: Ok! I know I'm gonna get a lot of crap for this chapter. Please make my day and review.


	8. Losing Faith in Each Other day 5

Chapter 8

Hey readers. I hope this story is as successful as Big Time Torture. By the way, I made a mistake by putting the boys in different rooms. They all sleep in one room together. Starting to get writers block. Anyways here is chapter 7! Enjoy.

(With the boys)

The next morning all the boys woke up to the sound of James's phone ringing. James and Carlos groaned in annoyance.

"James, turn it off!" Kendall groaned. James picked up a pillow and threw it at his phone. It hit the phone and it hit the floor with a thunk.

"Thank you!" Logan groaned. All the boys went back to sleep.

No more than 10 minutes later James's phone started ringing again. This time no one woke up, except James. James groaned and got out of bed. He picked up his phone and walked out into the living room.

"Hello?" James answered.

"Hi this is the Maryland ASPCA. We're calling about Fox and Sydney." the voice told James.

"Yes!" James said.

"We found them!" the voice exclaimed. James's eyes brightened up.

"Great! We'll be right over!" James exclaimed before he hang up.

He walked into the bed room. He walked over to a sleeping Carlos and started shaking him.

"Carlos, wake up!" James said. Carlos kept on sleeping.

"Come on wake up!" James shook him harder. Carlos still slept. James picked up his pillow and smacked Carlos across the chest with it. Carlos jumped. He sat up in bed and glared at James.

"What the heck dude?" Carlos asked. He sounded exasperated.

"The ASPCA called. They found the dogs." James explained.

Carlos's eyes lit up. He jumped out of bed, grabbed his clothes, and ran into the bathroom. James smiled to himself before moving on to Kendall.

"Kendall wake up!" James exclaimed. He hit Kendall with the pillow. Kendall jumped.  
"What the-"Kendall was cut off by James, "They found the dogs!" James exclaimed.

Kendall nodded. He grabbed his clothes and ran out the door. James walked over to Logan. Logan was a very heavy sleeper. James climbed on top of Logan and sat down on his lower chest

"Logie, wake up!" James said softly. Logan's eyes remained closed.

"Logan, wake up!" James said louder. Logan still remained asleep. James brought up his pillow.

"Wake up Logie Bear!" James yelled before he smacked Logan right across the face. Logan sat up imediently.

"OW!" he yelled. He put his hand to his face, "2 things. 1: I told you to not call me Logie Bear. 2: why did you wake me up by hitting me across the face with a pillow?"

James felt bad. He didn't mean to hit Logan across the face that hard. He only wanted to hit him hard enough to wake him up.

"Sorry Logan. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. The ASPCA called. They found the dogs!" James said. Logan's eyes filled with joy.

"Great! Now get off of my chest so I can get ready to go!" Logan demanded. James got up and Logan got out of bed.

About 45 minutes later, all the boys were in the car on their way to the ASPCA. Kendall was driving because Logan's face was still hurting from this morning's "wake up call".

"Finally!" James exclaimed.

"Getting Fox and Sydney back is the best thing ever!" Carlos yelled. All just smiled.

"Look! Maryland ASPCA 3 miles!" James pointed the sign.

When the boys reached the ASPCA, they jumped out of the car and ran into the building and up to the front desk. A young woman in about her early 20's with wavy blond hair was filing papers. She looked up at the boys.

"May I help you?" she asked. Her voice was sweet and full of spirit.

"Hi, you gave us a call saying you had Fox and Sydney?" James asked anxiously. He thought the girl was hot. But this was no time to be flirting with girls.

"Yes, come with me." The girl led the boys to a room.

"Here they are!" She said.

James and Carlos bent down. 2 dogs came running towards them. One was a little Alaskan husky and the other was a German Sheppard that looked nothing like Sydney. James looked disappointed.

"These aren't our dogs!" James said with disappointment. The girl looked very embarrassed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." She was blushing wildly.

"My dog is an Alaskan Klee Kia puppy." James told her.

"But the collar says Fox!" the girl argued.

"I have my dog's collar!" James was now getting annoyed. He pulled out the collar and showed it to the girl.

"And my dog is a puppy!" Carlos sounded annoyed. The girl looked even more embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry!" She felt horrible. She brought these boys hopes up for nothing. The 4 boys walked out of the shelter feeling disappointment and anger.

"We were so close!" Carlos growled.

"I know!" James was beginning to whimper. Logan looked disappointed as well.

When they got home, James and Carlos pulled Logan into the bathroom. It wasn't that they didn't want Kendall. It was just that they wanted the best comforter around.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"We need the best comforter around," James replied.

Logan nodded.

"We both are feeling down." Carlos added. Logan nodded again.

"I'm losing faith in the dogs!" James sobbed out.

Logan pulled James in for a hug. James buried his face into Logan's chest. He really needed comfort. Logan could tell it wouldn't be long until Carlos and James would break down.

"It's ok Jamesy Boo. We'll find them. Don't worry. What would Fox think if he saw his dad act like this?" Logan didn't expect an answer. He ran his hand through James's short brunette hair. He wanted the dogs back just as much as the owners did. But he didn't know what to do or what to think. He only knew how to take care of Horses or cows.

(With the dogs)

Fox and Sydney had been walking for 5 days. Very little food but had a good amount of water considering they were close to a river. Both dogs were emaciated.

Fox felt like he was getting either mange or just bad Fleas. He was weak from the amount of blood loss. His paws were killing him. He constantly had to stop and scratch. Also Fox had started feeling sick to his stomach. s

Sydney was also weak from the amount of blood loss. She also felt like she had Mange. They both were in bad condition. Fox collapsed.

"I can't do this anymore!" Fox huffed. Sydney stopped.

"What!?" Sydney asked. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I can't do it anymore!" Fox repeated.

"I'm not gonna let you give up!" Sydney declared.

"Face it Sydney, it's only been 5 days and I know this is only the beginning." Fox pointed out. Sydney wanted to cry. She bent down and slid Fox on to her back.

"I'm not gonna let you die!" Sydney announced. She started walking again. With the load on her back she felt down and very worried. She also knew this was only the beginning.

A/N Ah surprised you with a double update. Make my day and please reveiw


	9. Day 6

Chapter 9

Big Time GRR! I am hitting MAJOR writers block. This is getting tough. If some of you have any ideas, PM me. I will give you credit in the end. I'll do my best. OMG thank you so much for the reviews! Keep being awesome and review and I'll write more. Review number 20 will get a SHOUTOUT! Here is chapter 9!

(With the boys next morning)

The puppies have been gone for 6 days now! All the boys were getting worried. James and Carlos were the most worried since they were the owners. James's mind told James to give up but his heart told him to keep looking. Logan was on his Facebook. He smiled at a post one of his Facebook friends had posted.

"I gathered up a whole bunch of Fox and Sydney lovers and we divided into groups to go find them. I5 are in Miami Beach, 15 others at Rocky Point, 10 at Eastern regional, and 21 at Marshy Point. We will be searching the whole day!" Logan read the post from the girl out loud. Everyone stopped to listen.

"Aww that's really sweet of her!" James smiled. Logan nodded

Logan typed in a comment; you don't have to do this. We appreciate it but you don't have to.

The girl responded back; we want to. We want to help you find them. We love them just as much as you guys do!

Logan just smiled. James just sighed. He had been really depressed since the dogs got lost. He had no idea what to do at this point in time.

"So now what do we do?" James asked.

"We can't go help the search because the fans would be more focused on us and not the search," Logan pointed out.

"Yeah so going to help the search in out of the question!" Kendall said. The others nodded. James and Kendall looked down. They had no idea what to do now.

"Well what can we do?" Carlos asked.

Everyone stopped to think. They had no idea what to do. Carlos and James were about to sob, Logan had never owned a dog and never dealt with a pet getting lost, and Kendall had lost a pet before and knew what it felt like.

"Guys stop!" Logan demanded. They all stopped. All 3 looked up. Their faces were red, "I think we should just wait and get the word out."

"We already got the word out on Facebook!" James said.

"Yes so maybe we should try Twitter, the paper, and maybe Skype," Logan suggested. Kendall and Carlos jumped up.

"I'll do Twitter," Carlos yelled. He ran to the computer and logged into his Twitter.

"I'll write an ad for the paper!" Kendall announced. He ran grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and started writing.

"I call Skype than!" James announced. He pulled out his iphone and logged into his Skype. A few minutes later they were done.

"Done!" Carlos announced, "Sydney and Fox are missing. They were last seen in Eastern Regional Park, Maryland about 6 days. My Maryland fans please keep an eye out for them. If you find them please put out a found dog sign."

"BTR's James Maslow and Carlos Pena's dog Fox and Sydney have been lost for about 6 days at Eastern Regional Park in Baltimore, Maryland. If you found them please put up a Found Dogs sign," Kendall read what he wrote.

"This will get people's attention." Logan said.

"Mine says, Dear Maryland fans, Fox and Sydney are lost in Eastern Regional Park, Baltimore. Keep an eye out for them but please don't look for them. They've been lost for 6 days. If you find them please take them to a local vet. Thank you James." James read his post out loud. Everyone smiled and nodded.

"Now all we have to do is wait for a call to come in," Logan announced. The boys nodded and sat down waiting silently. This could be a long wait.

(With the dogs)

Fox and Sydney had now been walking for 6 days. Both were tired. Even with Fox being carried he was tired. Sydney was about to collapse.

"Sydney, I wish I could carry you but I know I can't." Fox whispered in Sydney's

Big brown ear.

"Fox that's really sweet but I can manage." Sydney assured him. Fox looked Doubtful. Sydney sighed. Fox started licking the wound on Sydney's back that had opened again.

"Ok, let's just rest for a while," Sydney suggested.

Fox wagged his tail at the thought of sleep. He leaped down from Sydney's back and onto the ground. Sydney lied down as well. Fox curled up next to Sydney. And with in seconds the dogs were asleep.

A/N I know this is kind of short but this is what I can manage. I'm getting MAJOR writers block. And if anyone wants to co write PM me and I will give you credit. Make my day a great one and review please!


	10. Their World Comes Crashing Down Day 7

Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews. Writers block is getting to me. Please review! Here is chapter 10

(With the dogs)

Sydney and Fox woke up the next morning to footsteps coming towards them. They stood up immediately. Their ears were down. Their tails were in between their legs.

"S-Sydney?" Fox asked.

"Y-y-yes Fox?" Sydney stuttered as well.

"Did y-you hear t-the foot s-s-steps?" asked Fox.

"Yes!"Sydney answered.

A few seconds went by. Sydney felt a sharp pain through her rear end. She yelped. Before she went down she saw Fox getting hit to. They both fell to the ground.

An hour later, Sydney and Fox found them self Tied up with a heavy chain on a rundown property. It had no food or water out. No shelter. The property was mainly mud. There were 18 other dogs there. 12 were Pit Bulls. 2 were Rottweiler's. 4 were Doberman Pinchers. All were emaciated and had scratches, bite marks, and other wounds on their bodies. There was a dead Pit Bull on the ground. That's when it hit the 2 puppies. They were on a dog fighting property.

"Uh, excuse me? Are they gonna fight us?" Sydney asked the closest dog which was a male Pit Bull.

"No! They closed down the fighting last week." The Pit bull answered. Sydney and Fox sighed.

"Don't get to happy! They still don't take care of us." A female Pit Bull warned the 2 puppies. Fox and Sydney sat down in the dirt.

"I suggest you 2 make your selves comfortable. You aren't gonna be leaving anytime soon." A young male Rottweiler said. Fox and Sydney froze. Both were speechless.

"You don't understand! We don't belong here!" Fox whaled. He started crying loudly. The door of the house swung open.

"Quiet!" a man in his mid 30's yelled.

He threw a small glass vase at Fox. It hit Fox on the back of the head and shattered. Fox fell to the muddy ground. He was unconscious. Sydney growled viciously at the man. The man walked out of the house and over to Sydney. He started to smack Sydney across the jaw. Sydney yelped in surprise and pain. The man walked back into the house, slurring something under his breath.

"What was that?" Sydney asked. She tried to walked over to Fox but couldn't because her chain prevented her from moving.

"The puppy got the master upset so he threw something at him to shut him up. Then you growled at him. That made him more upset so he smacked you," the male Pit Bull explained.

"This is animal abuse!" Sydney yelled. The yelling made Fox wake up.

"What happened?" Fox slurred. Sydney turned to look at him. His neck had pieces of glass stuck in it. His neck was bleeding rapidly.

"You were struck with a vase." Sydney explained.

"Well you better get comfortable. It's not gonna be a pleasant stay," said a young male Doberman.

"But we don't belong here!" Sydney repeated what Fox had said before.

"What do you mean?" The male Pit Bull asked.

"We belong to someone!" Fox pleaded.

The dogs sighed.

"Well we better introduce are selves. I'm Bandit, the leader of the pack," the male Pit Bull introduced himself.

"Skipper," said a young male Rottweiler.

"Buddy!" A male Doberman said.

Chance," A Doberman growled out his name.

"Rosie," A young female Rottweiler said.

"Sassy!" a Doberman barked.

"Cobra," a Doberman male barked.

"Hershey," a male Pit Bull said.

"Delilah," a female Pit Bull, introduced herself sweetly.

"Shadow!" an elderly male Pit Bull said.

"Roxy!" a female Pit Bull introduced herself.

"Midnight!" A male Pit Bull snarled.

"Spot." A Female Pit Bull said.

"Peaty!" A male Pit Bull announced.

"Jake!" A Male announced.

"Thunder," A female yipped.

"Gary,"

"I'm Precious!" a female voice squeaked.

Before Sydney or Fox could introduce themselves a big black and white dog came dodging out of the house.

"I'm Fighter!" The big dog growled. He was bigger than any of the other dogs. He came charging for the two new dogs. But Bandit jumped in front of Fighter and growled a vicious growl. His chains barely letting him get that far

"Get out of my way, Bandit!" Fighter snarled at the dog in front of him.

"No!" Bandit growled back.

Fighter lost his temper. He grabbed bandit and threw him out of his way. Bandit landed on the muddy ground with a thump. Fighter walked over to Fox and Sydney.

"You 2 will behave and you won't get hurt… yet!" Fighter snarled.

He snapped his teeth at Fox. Fox yelped in surprise and jumped back. Fighter smirked a doggy smirk before he went back into the house. Fox and Sydney were shaking. They wanted to get out of there and they wanted to leave now.

(With The boys)

The 4 BTR boys had stayed up all night waiting for a phone call involving someone finding the dogs or finding any information. It had been silent for the past 27 hours. James broke the silence.

"Maybe we should do something!" His voice was cracked because he hadn't used it in a long time.

"Like what?" Logan asked. Before James could answer, the phone rang. Logan grabbed the phone and hit the talk button.

"Hello!" Logan answered, "What… But… What about… No we-… Ok… Alright… fine bye." Logan hung up. Tears started to sting his eyes.

"Logan what is it?!" James sounded frantic.

"That was Scott." Logan answered, "he said we have to go back home."

"To the Palm Woods?" Carlos asked.

"No, Minnesota!" Logan said.

Everyone's mouths dropped. They had worked so hard. This was their someday. They couldn't go back home! Not now! Not after all they've been through. They loved being a band.

"W-why?" Carlos asked.

"We haven't been doing concerts or making new music. The record company is losing money." Logan explained. Kendall and James were still wide eyed.

"They said we have 3 more days and if we don't find them we have to go back to Minnesota! Or we can forget about the dogs and come back to Los Angeles and continue our music careers!"Logan was sobbing now. Carlos and Kendall were to.

James didn't want to believe what was happening now.

"No, No it's not true! Logan you're lying! We're not going home. This is just a stupid joke!" James said.

"James, I'm not kidding!" Logan assured him.

"Stop! The joke is over!" James shouted. James was obviously in Denial.

"James look at me!" Logan demanded. James turned to look at him, "This is not a joke!" Logan repeated. James suddenly realized Logan wasn't joking. James started crying.

"We have to search harder!" Carlos shouted. Everyone nodded.

"We'll start tomorrow and we'll search until we have to stop." Kendall announced.

They all went into their room. All got into their PJ's and climbed under the covers. No one could sleep though. They were too busy thinking about what Logan had just told them. They didn't want to go home but they didn't want to leave the dogs either. They had t choose between family and their careers.

A/N: What do you think they are going to pick. Family or career? Make my day and please review?


	11. A Dream Come True Day 8

Chapter 11

OK Reviewer number 20 is…Green Sowrdsgirls! Thank you for being the 20th reviewer. It means a lot to me. Here is chapter 11! Enjoy.

(With the dogs)

As morning hit the dogs thought 'Day 8' Fox sighed and Sydney whimpered.

"I can't take this anymore!" Sydney whispered to Fox.

"I want out! You with me?" Fox asked.

"Yeah but how?" Sydney asked. Fox thought for a moment.

"I might need a while to think up a plan," Fox answered. The voices had wakened Bandit, Hershey, Roxy, Spot, Rosie, and Chance.

"Gr another day of fighting!" Chance growled. Fox and Sydney froze.

"Bandit, you said they wouldn't fight us!" Sydney sounded exasperated. Bandit glared at Chance.

"Look, I didn't want to upset you since you are puppies. But yes they fight us. The only difference is, he doesn't train us. He fights us without training. And they fight all breeds and all ages." Bandit sighed.

"Oh God!" Fox whispered.

Fox tried to calm down but failed. He had watched animal planet with his owner. He loved watching Animal Cops. He always hated it when he saw an animal getting abused or neglected. Fox knew he would never be on that show because James loved him and took care of him. But now He might if the ASPCA caught this guy fighting the dogs. His thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming behind a guy.

"Alright! The 2 new dogs go first!" The man snarled.

He grabbed Sydney and Fox by the chain, unhooked them from the collars the man gave them, hooked them to leashes, and then dragged them off towards an arena that was filthy. All the dogs that were awake shot them a look of sorrow, fear, and hope.

"This isn't good!" Sydney whispered.

"What do we do?" Fox asked.

"I guess we take it!" Sydney answered. The man slammed the dogs down near an Arena. People were there sitting on the benches. They saw 2 other dogs on the other side of the Arena with their trainer behind them. Fox gulped and Sydney snarled.

"Dog fights are usually at night!" Fox told Sydney.

"I know. This is weird." Sydney said.

They stared at the 2 dogs. They were Pit Bulls. Fox and Sydney's trainer unsnapped Sydney's leash and dragged her into the arena. The other trainer did the same. He threw one of the dogs into the arena.

"This is gonna be an interesting fight!" Sydney and Fox's trainer yelled to the other trainer.

"Yeah! Ready?" The other trainer yelled.

"Fight!" Both trainers yelled.

The Pit Bull came lunging towards Sydney. Sydney tried to leap out of the way but it was too late. The other dog landed on Sydney's back. Sydney yelped.

"Hey! Watch it!" She yelled.

"It's a fight!" the other dog growled.

"Idiot!" she yelled.

She opened her mouth and took a bite of the other dog's leg. The dog yelped in surprise. It growled and grabbed Sydney by the loose skin on the back of her neck and started shaking, roughly. Sydney turned around and tried the other dog's shoulder. The other dog jumped out of the way just in time. He let go of the female German Sheppard and leaped. His paw landed on Sydney's face. The force sent Sydney backwards. She landed on her back against the wall. The dog pounced on her, jaws wide opened. It landed on Sydney's neck. Sydney could see Fox pawing at the fence yelping. Then she fell unconscious.

"NO! Sydney!" Fox yelled and whined.

He wanted to cry his heart out. The trainer of the other dog entered the Arena and grabbed the other dog by the collar and dragged him out of the arena. Fox's trainer entered the Arena, grabbed the collar of the limp body of Sydney and pulled her out. He pulled her out and back to where the other dogs were. He chained the limp body back up and walked back to where they fought the dogs. The dogs gasped at what they saw.

"OMG!" Bandit cried out.

"That is the worst thing I've ever seen!" cried Hershey.

"2 dogs started howling. The howling started to wake Sydney up.

"Err... What happened?" Sydney asked.

"You were just dog fighting!" Bandit exclaimed. Sydney looked around.

"Fox? Where is Fox?" She asked anxiously.

"Fox is going to fight." Bandit whispered. Sydney gasped.

"They can't make a bigger dog fight a puppy! It's not fair!" Sydney whaled.

Back with Fox, he was getting ready to growl cry and yelp! Before he could, his trainer picked him up and threw him into the Arena. Another Pit Bull was there.

"Oh Gosh!" Fox whispered to himself.

"Ready? Fight!" the trainers yelled.

The dog lunged towards Fox. Fox ducked. The dog landed on Fox hard. Fox tried to turn around. He bit the other dog's leg. The dog yelped. He jumped up. That was enough time for Fox to get out from under the dog. The Dog was fast though. He grabbed Fox by the tail and started to shake.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" Fox pleaded.

"That's the point!" the dog snarled back. He leaned down.

His Jaws sank into Fox's belly. The Dog tossed Fox across the arena. Fox landed against the fence. He stood up. He felt a little light headed. The audience gasped. Silence filled the room. All of a sudden the crowd cheered. The dog bolted towards Fox. He head butted Fox. Fox went flying back against the fence again. His back was bleeding from the fence poking him. He could feel the dog's breath above him. He opened his eyes just in time to see the dog going for his neck. Fox acted fast. He pawed the Pit Bull right in the face.

"You little!" The dog growled.

He lunged towards Fox. He landed his jaws in Fox's neck and bit down hard. Fox's eyes closed before he fell unconscious. The dog started to shake. But the trainer grabbed the dog off of Fox. The other trainer picked Fox up and dragged him back to where the dogs were. He chained him back up and left. The other dogs gasped at the little puppy.

"Oh my god! I take it back! This is the worst I've seen!" Hershey whimpered.

Sydney crept over to Fox. Her chain prevented her from going too far.

"I need a vet!" Sydney cried out.

"Is he alive?" Delilah asked.

Sydney saw Fox's chest rise up and down.

"Yes, but barely!" Sydney cried out. The dogs gasped.

"Oh the poor pup!" Sassy whispered

"Fox is only 4 months old! He's too young to die! Why does a young, sweet, adorable, and innocent puppy have to go through this? Why?" Sydney cried out.

(With the boys)

The next morning the boys had to call off the search because of and thunderstorms.

"I had this dream last night," James announced to the others.

"What was it about?" Logan asked.

"Fox and Sydney were in a really dirty property in the middle of nowhere. They were tied up along with 18 other dogs. Well the day after they arrived the trainer dragged them to a dog fight. Sydney was put in a big dog fighting arena with a pit Bull. They fought until Sydney fell unconscious. Then they put Fox in the Arena with another Pit Bull. They fought until Fox fell unconscious." James said. The others were listening hard.

"Sounds rough!" Logan said.

"Yeah. Both dogs were in bad condition. But Sydney woke up and Fox was near death!" James added onto his dream.

The boys shivered at the thought. They didn't want to think of the dogs in a dog fighting arena. It scared them.

"I wouldn't want to think of Fox or Sydney or any dogs for that matter have to be put in a dog fighting arena!"Logan said, "It's cruel for an animal to have to be forced to fight another animal!"

"Dogs shouldn't have to go through that!" Carlos agreed.

Everyone fell silent. No one knew that James's dream was actually true. The Dogs were in great danger.

A/N: They have "No Idea" that James's dream is true. Make my day and review this chapter. Please for me? Thanks.


	12. Tough Desisions day 9

Chapter 12

Hey awesome readers. I'm back. Alright. So reviewer numbers 30 will get a shout out. This story has been pretty successful! Filled with awesome reviewers! Thank guys! I guess you all are against animal abuse? So am I. I'm actually the proud leader of the stop animal abuse club. A club full of animal lovers just likes me. Oh I forgot to mention. Scott counted the day the boys got the phone call the first day Anyways on with the story!

(With the dogs)

The next morning marked the 9th day the dogs have been missing. Sydney didn't sleep at all last night due to worrying about Fox. Fox still hadn't woken up from yesterday. When all the dogs woke up, they looked at Fox and started whimpering. Fox's body was dirty with blood and dirt. His chest was moving up and down a little.

"I hope he wakes up," Hershey whimpered.

"I'm so sorry the master had to do this to him," Bandit apologized for his "Master's" actions.

"That's fine. It wasn't your fault. How did you all get here?" Sydney asked. Curiosity killing her.

"We were a pack of dogs coming from a property from a lady who took great care of us. One day we all saw a squirrel and we started chasing it. Before we knew it we were lost. The next day we were shot and brought here. Soon later we found out it was a dog fighting property!" Bandit explained.

"That sounds a lot like our situation!" Sydney exclaimed.

Bandit, Hershey, Sydney, and Chance looked at Fox with frightened eyes. Sydney was obviously worried for her best friend. Suddenly a miracle happened. Fox's eyes started to flutter open.

"Did you see that!?" Bandit asked excitedly.

"No. What?" Sydney asked. She glanced over at Fox. She saw his eyes open.

"Fox? "Fox!" Sydney cried out.

This got the other dogs attention. They looked at Fox. Chance started to howl, along with Sydney, Bandit, Delilah, Hershey, Rosie, and Cobra.

"Wha- what happened?" Fox stuttered.

"You were knocked out pretty bad during a dog fight yesterday!" Sydney told Fox.

"Oh, now I remember!"

Fox tried to stand up but collapsed right back down into the mud. He was weak from not having food in a while and the amount of blood loss. He felt sick to his stomach. He was hungry and thirsty. He was still bleeding a little on his neck. The wound from the tree branch back in the woods had re-opened.

"Well, at least you're alright!" Sydney breathed.

She to be panting. Her tongue was hanging out. Every bone in her body was sticking out. It wasn't good for the 2 puppies.

"But like we said yesterday, we don't belong here!" Fox pleaded.

"We belong to BTR!" Sydney added.

"We know. We want to help you but we can't." Bandit said. Sydney and Fox tried to think up a plan. Their thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming. A big guy holding a whip came out.

(With the boys)

The boys were sitting around their room doing nothing.

"I'm so bored!" Carlos whined.

"What do you want to do today?" James asked. Before anyone could answer, the phone rang. James answered. He smiled

"Hello?" James answered. James's smiled slowly turned into a frown, "Hold on!" he removed the phone from his ear.

"It's the big boss!" James whispered. Everyone froze in place. James put Scott on speaker.

"Ok, Scott you're on speaker." James told him.

"Ok, guys. Have you made your decision?" Scott asked. The boys froze. They had forgotten about Scotts warning phone call. They started whispering there answer to each other.

"Yes, we want to go back to LA," James answered the question glumly.

'Great! Pack your bags the plane leaves at 6:00 pm tonight!" Scott hung up. The boys stood there frozen.

"Well, this is it!" James whispered.

"We're never going to see Fox and Sydney again!" Carlos added. They both started to cry.

"I'm so sorry guys!" Logan apologized.

"Well, we better start packing," Kendall sighed. They went into the bed room to start packing.

A/N: Sorry it's short. I have to go get my braces now. Make my day and please review.


	13. Giving Up and Not Giving Up

Chapter 13

Ok, I was worrying about braces for nothing. Anyways here is chapter 13. Enjoy and R&R! Reminder: Reviewer number 30 will get a shout out

(With the boys)

It was 4:45 pm. The boys were packed and ready to leave to go back to the Palm Woods.

"I wish we could stay so we could continue looking," Carlos whispered.

Their bags were packed and they were leaving the hotel. A crowd of fans awaited them outside. They were holding that said "We'll Miss you, BTR" a couple said "We are proud to be rushers". 2 said "We love you!" and 1 said "My heart belongs with Big Time Rush!" The boys smiled at all the posters and signs. They climbed into the car and drove away to the air port.

"I'm not gonna want to do anything until I know what happened to Fox and Sydney!" James announced.

"We all want them back!" Logan said.

"I know but this is heartbreaking!" James was whimpering.

When they arrived at the airport, Scott was at the entrance waiting for them. He handed them their flight tickets without saying a word. The boys took them and went on to Baggage. They put their bags on the conveyor belt then walked towards security.

"Boys, I know this is tough on you but please just seem happy?" Scott tried to make them feel better.

James and Carlos started crying. Kendall was whimpering. Logan was a little mad at Scott for doing this to family.

"Just forget about the dogs!" Scott said.

"Dude, James and Carlos can't go a day without crying because of their dogs. Those puppies are vulnerable to anything out there. Kendall can't comfort them and take care of the band. And I have been helping the search because I love the dogs to!" Logan gritted his teeth to prevent him from screaming.

He took of his shoes and went through security. Kendall did the same as Logan. James took off his shoes and went through. The alarm went off.

"What the-" James was cut off by a security guard running over to search him.

James then understood why the alarm went off. He pulled the collar out of his pocket.

"This is the only metal thing I have on me I swear!" James said. The security guard took it from him.

"Ok sir you may go. He handed the collar back to James.

Carlos took Sydney's collar out of his pocket, handed it to the security guard then walked through. The guard gave the collar back to Carlos. Then the boys left.

"Flight time!" James and Kendall said together. They gave the women their tickets and boarded the Plane. It was Carlos, Logan and James in one row, Kendall and Scott in the other row.

"Well, this is it. We're never going to see our puppies again." James sighed. A tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it off.

"James, there's still a chance!" Logan reassured the taller boy.

"Logan, they have no ID, probably look nothing like they did, and no they don't know how to contact us if someone does find them," James pointer out. Logan nodded.

"We did our best to find them," Carlos said. Logan and James nodded.

"We just need 2 miracles." James sighed

"What are they?" Logan asked

"1. That we find them soon! 2. They are safe and unharmed." James told Logan. Logan and Carlos nodded.

"James, they'll be fine. Just don't lose hope!" Logan reassured him.

"How many times have miracles occurred when things seem down?" Kendall asked. He didn't expect an answer.

The boys were silent. Thoughts were racing through their minds. When it was midnight the boys thought "10 days of being lost." They were almost ready to land in Oklahoma. 10 more minutes until they landed.

Softly James started singing. "Oh, I'm about to give them my heart, but remembering this one thing. They've never been lost before so they got to go easy on me! I've heard, love was dangerous, but the thought of them leaving, aint so easy for us! " Logan and Carlos started singing along. "Don't hurt them. Deserve them. Don't give up on them. What would we want to do that for?" Kendall and Scott had joined in.

Once the song was done, the plane was landing on the Oklahoma runway. Then all of their dirty thoughts came back.

(With the dogs)

The night had been a painful one for Fox. He couldn't sleep because of all his injuries. The man with the whip had really whipped him good He heard rustling next to him.

"Sydney? Are you awake?" He asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. The whipping really hurt!" Sydney's voice was a couple of feet away. But Fox's chain was at full length.

"Guys?" Bandit's voice sounded about 4 feet away.

"Bandit!" Fox exclaimed.

"Yeah it's me. What did the master do to you?" he asked.

(Flash back)

Fox and Sydney had been dragged back into the fighting arena. Only this time it was only them.

"SIT!" The guy yelled sternly. Sydney hesitated but reluctantly sat. Fox just froze in his tracks. He was frightened. The man raised the whip and snapped it down. It hit Fox across the back. Fox yelped and sat.  
"Chase!" He yelled at the top o his lungs.

Both Fox and Sydney cocked their heads in confusement. The man raised his whip. He hit Fox across the face and Sydney on the back of the neck. Both dogs then understood. They started to chase each other around the arena. They stopped after about 1 minute later.

"Fight!" The guy yelled. Sydney and Fox understood the command but would not do it.

"FIGHT!" The man repeated.

Fox and Sydney still would not obey. Fox barked angrily and Sydney warned him with a growl. This made the man steam. He raised his whip and hit them each 2 times. 1 for disobeying and the other for barking and growling.

"You will fight!" he yelled.

They didn't obey. The man raised his whip and started to hit the dogs. Not caring how much it hurt. Finally after 10 minutes he gave up. It was now night time. He grabbed the dogs and chained them with the other dogs that were sleeping peacefully.

(End of flashback)

Bandit gasped at what he heard.

"That's awful!" he exclaimed.

"He has some temper!" Fox sighed. His sigh was full of pain, exhaustion, fright, and anger.

"He's always had that temper." Bandit told them.

"I wonder how his mom could stand him." Fox wondered aloud.

Bandit shrugged. He had no idea why this guy had to pick on 2 innocent puppies. He truly felt bad for them. They didn't ask for this. All they wanted was to be back with their owners. He really wanted to help them get out of here, but he didn't know what he could do.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." Fox and Sydney muttered. They were down and really losing hope.

A/N: How was this? Make my day again and review. Thanks. Remember, reviewer number 30 gets a SHOUT OUT! Keep reading and keep being awesome! R&R please.


	14. Not Everyone Made it Home Day 10

Chapter 14

Hey readers! What's up? Oh yeah, and if you haven't done so check out Urgent Message!

(With the dogs)

The dogs were wakening up rudely by the door slamming of the house. The big dude came out of the house with a gun and a whip. He grabbed Sydney and Fox again. Bandit started to growl barked.

"Shut up Bandit!" The guy said. Bandit wouldn't stop.

He wouldn't let these dogs get abused by this idiot. Rosie, Shadow, Cobra, and Chance started to do the same as Bandit. The owner was furious. He raised his whip and started to whip the barking and growling dogs. He started to drag the 2 puppies once again.

"You stupid little dogs!" he growled. He locked the dogs in the fighting arena once again. He entered the arena himself. He growled. He raised his whip and snapped it down on both dogs for no reason.

"Fight!" he screeched. Fox was frozen. Sydney growled. He whipped the dogs again. Sydney growled and lunged at the dude.

"You animal abuser!" Sydney barked. Of course the guy couldn't understand her.

Sydney landed on the man. The weight of Sydney made him fall to the ground. Sydney's claws dug into the guy's chest. This made the man furious. He pushed the big German Sheppard off of him. The guy picked up the gun and aimed at Sydney's head. Fox snapped out of his state of shock and fear and saw what the man was doing.

"NO!" Fox cried out. He jumped in front of Sydney. The man pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Fox in the ribs. Fox fell to the ground.

"FOX!" Sydney cried.

She ran over to her little buddy. Fox was on the ground barely awake. Sydney nudged Fox. Fox tried to stand but collapsed.

He was bleeding from his side. Fox was becoming more and weaker by the day. His coat was dirty with blood, mud, and fleas. His gums were white and very hurt. He was extremely emaciated and dehydrated. He lately felt sick. He also had Mange.

Sydney's coat was dirty with blood, fleas, and dirt just like Fox. Sydney wasn't as bad though. She was strong enough that she could stand and walk but couldn't run. Her gums were in the middle. A little pink but a little pale. She also was emaciated and dehydrated and possibly had mange.

"Oh you poor thing!" Sydney cried.

They didn't notice it when the man came up behind them with the whip. He raised the whip. Sydney turned around just in time for the whip to hit her in the face. Sydney yelped and jumped back.

"Hey watch it!" Sydney cried!

The abuse went on for about an hour then the man got infuriated. He raised the whip, hit both Fox and Sydney then shot them. Sydney in the leg and Fox the back. Fox fell unconscious again. He dragged the dogs back out to the muddy part with the dogs. The dogs gasped at what they saw.

"I can't believe they are doing this!" Cobra sounded exasperated.

"They shot and whipped Fox and me!" Sydney said.

"That idiot!" Bandit and Hershey growled.

(With the boys)

The boys arrived at the Palm Woods 3 hours after they left Oklahoma. When they arrived at the Palm Woods everyone was happy to see them.

"Welcome back guys!" Camille Screamed. She charged towards Logan. Logan wasn't ready for the attack. He fell to the ground when Camille landed on him. Camille got up after about 3 minutes of kissing him. He stood up.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked when she saw the glum faces on the boy's faces, "And where are Fox and Sydney?"

"Fox and Sydney ran away during the concert in Maryland 10 days ago. We've searched everywhere and we haven't found them.

"At least they have ID," Camille tried to comfort the boys. They shook their heads. Camille looked confused.

"We found their collars in the park," James told her.

"I'm so sorry guys," Camille apologized. The boys walked over to the elevators and went up to apartment 2J. They opened the door and walked in.

"KENDALL!" Katie, Kendall's little sister yelled. She jumped into her big brothers arms and hugged him. Mama Knight walked in from her room.

"Hi Boys!" She exclaimed. She hugged each one of them. She noticed their glum faces, "What's wrong?"

"The dogs ran away during the concert in Baltimore, Maryland. We looked all over but couldn't find them." James told the girls. They gasped

A/N: Make my day and review.


	15. Chapter 15 Day 11

**Chapter 15**

**Hey Readers! Guys I'm confused with reviews! When I log in it said 30 reviews. When I checked the reviews and went down to the bottom it said 33 reviews. I'm just gonna do the 2 names since I am confused. Those Reviewers are…XxRusherElevatxX and winterschild11! Thanks! This might be a little short, there is a big storm coming through Baltimore and I need a computer to write the stores. I'm sorry for the later update! I'm hitting writers block again! Sorry!**

**(With the boys)**

Day 11 had come to fast for the boys. Since they had gotten home they haven't left the apartment. They all were acting normally.

Carlos hasn't gone down the swirly slide once or snacked on any fruit snackers. He was also way to quiet. James doesn't play with his hair and doesn't play as much as he use to. Also was way to quiet. Kendall didn't speak as much, Logan didn't pay attention in class and didn't really worry if he did his homework or not. Katie didn't play her usual pranks on Bitters.

"I'm so bored!" Carlos whines.

"Carlos, shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Kendall yells to him. Carlos picks up a pillow and throws it at him. It went a little too high and instead of hitting Kendall, it hits James right in the face.

"Dude what was that for?" James was exasperated.

"Sorry! I wanted to hit Kendall but instead I hit you accidently!" Carlos explained. James nodded. He understood. Carlos had a bad aim.

"Sorry!" Carlos pleaded for forgiveness.

"Chill dude! You sound like you broke a laptop! I'm not mad!" James tried to calm him down. Carlos took a deep breath before calming down. The doorbell rang. James got up and answered it. Jo, Camille, Tyler, Lucy, Guitar Dude, the Jennifer's, and Lightning all stood there smiling.

"Hey!" James greeted. He stepped aside so they could come in. They walked into the Apartment.

"What's up?" Logan asked.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you." Camille said. The guys stood up.

"About what?" Kendall asked.

"Well you guys seemed upset when you came back!"Lucy said, "We just wanted to see if you were ok!"

"Our dogs got lost in Baltimore! We looked for them everywhere but we can't find them." James explained. Everyone that just entered the room gasped. Except for Lightening.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy gasped. She felt bad for them.

"We'll do everything we can to help you find them!" Blond Jennifer said. She smiled.

"Thanks but you don't have to!" James said quickly.

"We want to!" Camille protested.

"And we will!" Brunette Jenifer snapped. They all turned to leave. Once they left, the boys glanced at each other.

"That was… weird" Carlos said. Logan and Kendall nodded.

"Really weird!" James corrected

**(With the dogs)**

Sydney and the other dogs woke up next morning all not well. They glanced over at Fox and sighed a sigh of grief when they saw he hadn't woken up yet. They were worried about him.

"Oh wake up already Fox!" Sydney whined. Her tail was in between her legs. As if on cue Fox's eyes began to flutter open.

"FOX!" Sydney screeched. Fox's eyes opened all the way.

"I really don't want to know what happened!" Fox's voice was hoarse and low. Everyone was relieved.

**A/N: I know horrible ending and probably crappy chapter. Sorry. R&R :)**


	16. Epic Fail and a New Puppy Day 12

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry for not updating in a week! I wasn't allowed to use the internet for a week due to a Facebook accident! I'm so sorry! So because I haven't updated in so long, I will give you an extra, extra, extra, extra long chapter! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review. Here is chapter 16! Again I'm really sorry!**

**(With the boys)**

The boys were standing in silence, looking out the window. They had been waiting for 12 days for the dogs! Each day, the boys cried themselves to sleep. Even though Logan and Kendall didn't own the dogs but they felt like they did. Carlos sighed a sigh to show the others he was bored!

"What do you want to do?" Carlos asked, his voice was slow.

"I dunno what do you want to do?" James asked in reply.

"Wanna go swimming?" Logan asked.

"Nah! Kendall, Carlos, and James replied.

"Hockey?" Kendall sounded hopeful.

"No!" Carlos said. Kendall sighed. His friends were all bored and he didn't know how to help them! Of course he was bored to! All 4 boys just looked out the window. James and Carlos looked to be in deep thought.

"Wanna see what people are saying about the dogs?" Carlos asked.

They nodded. James went on Facebook, Logan went on Facebook also, Kendall went on Facebook, and Carlos went on, you guessed it! Facebook.

"A couple of our Baltimore, Maryland Rushers are keeping us posted on the search!" James announced.

Logan smiled to himself. A couple of minutes went by. Most of the posts were updates on the search for the dogs.

"Guys! One Rusher said that she saw 2 pairs of foot prints in the mud! But they came to an end a little while later though!" Logan's voice became more and softer as he read the post from the Rusher.

"One says they saw puppy paw prints and blood in the ground!" James exclaimed.

The boys smiled for the first time for that day! They hadn't smiled a lot since the dogs were gone! That might be a good sign.

"A Rusher claims to see blood in the river!" Carlos practically yelled.

The smiles fade at that. That sight they had of the dogs back was crushed by what Carlos said. It killed the moment.

"Yeah but that could be anything!" Logan pointed out. Carlos looked down, embarrassed.

"They didn't find anything!" Kendall said, he sounded disappointed.

All were disappointed. James and Carlos looked at each other. Logan looked down at the ground. Kendall continued to look at the computer screen with a blank expression on his face.

"James, can I talk to you?" Carlos asked.

James nodded softly. He allowed Carlos to yank him into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him. Carlos turned to look at James.

"What is it?" James asked Carlos. He looked curious.

"James, It's something that might be disappointing to you!" Carlos warned him. James nodded. He braced himself for what Carlos was about to say. Carlos sighed before saying, "I think Fox and Sydney are… Dead." James sighed.

"I kind o have that feeling to." James admitted to Carlos.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

James nodded. He looked down. He was rubbing Fox's collar. He missed everything about the puppy. From his soft coat, to his gentle and playful temperament. Fox's tail was wagging 24/7! Fox meant the world to James! The bond between James and Fox was unbreakable!

"Fox means the world to me and I'm not gonna stop until I find him!" James declared.

"Sydney means the world to me to, but we have no idea where they are and what they will be like!" Carlos said.

"We'll just have to keep praying and hoping!" James said.

Carlos started crying. He hugged James. James started rubbing circles on Carlos's back. Carlos's face was buried in James's chest and his arms were around his neck. It was a cute moment.

"I don't want them to die!" Carlos sobbed into James's chest.

"Buddy, I can't understand you! You're face is buried in my chest!" James told him. Carlos lifted his head. His brown eyes locked with James's hazel eyes.

"I don't want them to die!" Carlos repeated.

"Carlos we'll find them! Don't worry! They're strong!" James assured Carlos.

Carlos wiped his eyes and sat up. He stood up and opened the door. James followed. Logan and Kendall were sitting there doing nothing. Logan looked up.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine Logie Bear!" James told him.  
"What did I tell you about calling me Logie Bear? I don't like it!" Logan rolled his eyes at James.

"Then don't call me Jamesey Boo! Logie Bear is at least affectionate!" James retorted.

Logan smirked. James always called him Logie! Not Logie Bear! Only a few times had he ever called Logan, Logie Bear! Logan had to admit it though, the nickname was cute,

"So is Jamesey Boo!" Logan countered. James smiled.

"I know! I like being called Jamesey Boo!" James said.  
"I kind of like being called Logie Bear!" Logan laughed his words out.

Suddenly Logan's phone began to ring. Logan picked up his phone, hit answer call, and then put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Logan answered, "Oh, Hi… You need me to do what… Ok… Fine! We'll be glad to… Ok Bye… loves you too!" Logan hung up and put his iphone on the counter.

"Who was that?" Kendal asked.

"That was my sister, Presley! She needs me to watch her dog Tumblr while she is on a couple of week business trip. I said we would be glad to have him." Logan said.

Logan thought it would be a great idea to have a dog in the apartment! Tumblr would help James and Carlos relax and have a little fun! But the disadvantage of having Tumblr was that the dog might bring back memories of Fox and Sydney and that might make James and Carlos even more upset!

"What about my mom?" Kendall asked.

Mama Knight walked out of her room, as if on cue! She looked very happy!

"Guys I'm gonna take Katie on a few week trip! You can take care of your selves so I trust you to behave!" She said.

Katie walked out of her room smiling. They both smiled then walked out the door without saying another word.

"Well that was easy!" Logan said.

"What does Tumblr look like?" James asked his nerd best friend.

"I don't know! She said she got him last month." Logan answered. That settled it then! Tumblr was gonna be their guest!

"When is he coming?" Carlos asked. Questions were flying in from every one of his friends.

"She said he would be here tomorrow about 12:00ish." Logan answered.

**(With the dogs)**

Fox and Sydney were not doing well in their "new home." They were weak, hungry, dehydrated, and very sick! Fox was only a few months old and has already been through so much! He had manger and other problems.

"Sydney you awake?" Fox asked his best companion.

"Yeah I'm awake." Sydney yawned.

She stood up and shook herself. She was covered from head to toe in mud! Before they were lost, Sydney and Fox's tail were wagging 24/7! But now their tails were either between their legs or just hanging there. Both fox and Sydney had hit rock bottom. They were interrupted from their thoughts by the back door slamming.

"Oh my god!" Fox yelped in surprise.

The "owner" stumbled out of the house. He unsnapped Fox and Sydney from their chains and dragged them towards the fighting arena. There was a huge crowd. They were chanting the names of their favorite dogs. 2 dogs that were held back by their owner were barking and growling. Fox flinched and Sydney whimpered.

"I've got a plan!" Sydney suddenly blurted out.

"What is it?" Fox asked.

"When this guy's tight grip loosens on us, we jerk out of his grasp and we run for the woods!" Sydney explained the plan to the puppy.

For the first time in more than a week, Fox wagged his tail, hopeful that the plan would work. The plan was a good one. They waited a minute.

"Any minute now!" Fox sighed. Finally the tight grip on the collars loosened.

"GO!" Sydney barked! Fox and Sydney both jerked forwards. The guy that was holding them was caught off guard and he fell to the growled. He growled in frustration.

"Send your dogs after them!" He yelled to the other owner. The other trainer nodded quickly. He let go of his 2 Pit Bulls.

"Chase them!" he yelled at the 2 dogs.

The pit Bulls stampeded after them. Fox and Sydney were tearing through the woods at full speed. The green of the leaves and trees were a blur. They were running pretty fast. The 2 Pit Bulls were catching up to them. Fox and Sydney stepped on broken tree branches, rocks, insects, some glass, and other dangerous things! Fox was slowly losing speed. He was still weak! He had recovered a little. He was able to walk a little, but he couldn't run as well. He was forcing himself to keep running.

"Split up!" Sydney called over to Fox! Fox's answer was only heavy panting, "Once you lose them stay there and I will find you!"

Fox answered again with a pant then ran to the right and Sydney ran to the left! The 2 dogs chasing them also split up! One went to the right, chasing fox. And the other went to the left, chasing Sydney!

"Not Sydney's best plan!" Fox panted to himself.

A couple of minutes later Fox and Sydney were still being chased! They met up once again after being split up for about 5 minutes. Fox looked back. His heart stopped at what he saw.

"Uh Sydney, now the "Owner" and the other trainer are chasing us!" Fox exclaimed! He was panting so hard. Sydney couldn't believe her ears.

"What they can't be!" Sydney panted. She looked back to see for herself.

Fox was, unfortunately right! The "owner" and the other trainer were chasing behind the Pit Bulls. The "Owner" was holding a gun and the trainer was holding a whip.

"Oh this isn't good!" Fox yelped.

"What should we do?!" Sydney asked.

"You tell me! You're the older one!" Fox snapped.

He didn't mean to snap at his best friend and companion. Fox was under a lot of stress though. Sydney was about to turn back around and snap at the other dogs. But feelings in her heart told her don't do it! She kept running.

But then, things took a turn for the worst! Fox tripped on a broken tree branch and fell to the ground, snout first! He yelped in pain. Sydney turned around and instinctively ran for Fox. She jumped in front of the Pit Bull that was about to bite Fox. She took a nasty bite to the shoulder.

"You little mutt!" Sydney snarled at the other dog.

She lunged for the other dog but was stuck with the whip. Sydney had a welt that ran from her neck all the way down to her rump!

"Sydney!" Fox cried out.

He ran to his much loved companion. Before he could reach her, he received a whipping! It ran from his forehead all the way down to his tail! He fell to the ground next to Sydney. Both trainers smirked evilly before they picked up Fox and Sydney and dragged them towards the fighting property. The 2 Pit Bulls followed close behind.

"These dogs!" Their trainer growled.

"I hate dogs!" the other trainer said.

Fox could feel himself being dragged. He looked over at Sydney. She was awake! Sydney looked at fox. She had pain, hurt, horror, sorrow, and fury on her face. They knew that it wouldn't be long before they reached their fading point.

**A/N: I made it extra long because I made all my readers wait for the updates. I feel really bad! I didn't want to make you wait! When I heard "No Computer for a week" My immediate thought was "What about my story, updates, and readers!" But now that I'M BACK I can get back to the right schedule! Sorry! My story's life depends on reviews! So if you want more, REVIEW! Just think of reviews of food and water. If you don't have food and water you grow weak and die! If a story doesn't have reviews, It grows dull and deleted! R&R please!**


	17. Tumblr Arrives Day 13

**Chapter 17**

**Well I'm back! Sorry for the later update! I've been seriously busy with getting school supplies, Worrying about starting Middle School, I've had camp all week, and starting to get a little writers block! STUPID WRITERS BLOCK! This is gonna be a fun chapter because this is the chapter where Tumblr comes in! And Just o you guys know, I found 2 pictures of Logan Henderson holding 2 dogs. One was a little mutt and the other was a German Sheppard puppy. I don't know what one is Tumblr so I'm gonna go with the mutt. Sorry If I'm wrong. If you know what breed Tumblr is, PM me and I will redo the chapter. R&R**

(With the boys)

It had been 13 days since the dogs have been lost. Carlos and James have hit rock bottom. Kendall usually giving pep talks and advice was silent and deep in thought. Logan was just upset! But he was happy that Tumblr was coming to stay for a while! They heard the doorbell rang. Logan got up to answer it. He opened the door. His sister was standing there with a lot of pet supplies.

"LOGAN!" She yelled. She couldn't give him a hug because her arms were full. Presley was a short thin girl with long brunette hair like Logan's. Presley looked to be around 15 or 16 years old. She had a dog bed, dog food, dog toys, 2 bowls, a cage, and bones!

"Wow! You didn't need to bring all of that! We have all of those supplies!" Logan smirked.

"I know, I thought just in case you find Fox and Sydney." Presley said. Logan only nodded.

"Alright then!" Kendall said.

"Where's… Tumblr?" Logan asked his sister.

"He's in the cage." Presley told her brother.

Logan nodded again. Presley set the cage down and opened it. A small dog came out. He had a medium length tannish white coat, beautiful brown eyes, and a little tail that was in between his legs. Logan could tell he was a mutt. He was shaking and whimpering. The little dog just stood there, not moving.

"Wow! He looks like a real Joy!" James exclaimed sarcastically.

Logan Shot James a look. All 4 boys had known each other for a long time, so they knew how to read each other's looks. James was the best at reading looks. Logan's look said "Shut up!"

Carlos just stared at the puppy. Logan picked up the puppy and scratched Tumblr behind the ears.

"Thank you so much for doing this!" Presley thanked her brother, "I'll be back in 3 weeks!"

"No problem!" Logan said. She kissed Logan than ran out the door. Logan, James, and Carlos exchanged glances. Logan looked down at Tumblr who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Poor Tumblr!" James said.

Logan sat down on the florescent orange couch with James and Carlos next to him. They started to scratch Tumblr's ears, pet his back, and patted him. Slowly Tumblr started to calm down. The little dog was squirming in Logan's arms so Logan set him down. Tumblr started to sniff around. He smelled Fox and Sydney.

"I bet he's hungry!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Let's feed him!" Kendall said.

Kendall grabbed the food and Logan grabbed the bowl and Kendall poured the food into the bowl. James took the other bowl and filled it up with water and sat it down in front of Tumblr. Tumblr began to eat his food. At first he eyed it untrustingly. He sniffed it than began eating.

"Well hopefully he will be good!" Logan sighed.

James smiled. He liked having Tumblr with them, but he needed his own dog back! Fox was his world and he needed Fox.

"He's really cute!" Carlos cooed. The 3 others nodded.

"James, after Tumblr's done eating do you want to take him on a walk?" Logan asked. James looked at Carlos and Kendall then back to Logan.

"Sure, I guess," James answered. He wondered why Kendall and Carlos weren't asked.

Once Tumblr was done eating, Logan grabbed the leash and snapped it on to Tumblr's collar. James and Logan walked out the door.

"Why weren't Kendall and Carlos asked?" James asked Logan as soon as they were in the Palmwoods Park.

"I know that you are taking the loss the hardest so I thought maybe you would want to talk about it." Logan said, "Carlos seems to not really care anymore! I know he is still upset but not as upset as you!"

James looked down. He knew that he was taking the loss the hardest. James wanted the dogs back! He appreciated that Logan wanted to help.

"I just want them back!" James sobbed out.

"I know you want them! We just have to keep praying!" Logan patted James's back as he spoke. A couple of people were staring in their direction.

"James you have to believe in them!" Logan exclaimed in a whisper.

"Logan! It's been almost 2 weeks!" James sobbed. After about a minute more of sobbing they began to walk again.

**(With the Dogs)**

Fox and Sydney woke up the next morning with a groan. They had severe pain on their backs!

"What happened?" Sydney asked.

"All I remember was trying to escape." Fox slurred his words.

"Oh yeah!" Sydney suddenly remembered trying to escape.

They heard whimpering around them. The dogs around them were whimpering. Sydney and Fox looked at each other than back at the dogs. Then it hit them! There were only 18 dogs chained up! Bandit was missing!

"Where's Bandit?" Fox asked the whimpering dogs.

They hesitated to answer. Hershey spoke up, "While you 2 were still unconscious, Bandit was taken to a fight. He- he didn't survive the fight!" Hershey cried out her answer.

Fox and Sydney gasped. Bandit was gone! They couldn't believe it! Bandit was the leader of the dog just like Kendall is the leader of Big Time Rush. Fox fell into silence while Sydney began to whimper. They heard a blood curdling howl. It suddenly stopped. The trainer carried a dead body of a dog in his arms. The other dogs could clearly see the body belonged to Cobra!

"Oh my!" Fox managed to get out. The trainer dropped the body on the ground and stormed back into the house.

**A/N: I know, horrible ending! Did you guys hear about the chance to meet BTR!? Go to: www. /doyourownthing, to enter! I entered! Did you! GO ENTER R&R**


	18. At Least Someone Knows Day 14

**Chapter 18**

**Hey readers! Sorry for the late update. You know, whenever you retort a BTR hater that is insulting BTR, they insult you with meaner things. I just got called a moron and an idiot. I think only about 2 or 3 more chapters to go until this story is done.**

**(With the boys)**

BTR were having a relaxing day in 2J. James, Logan, and Carlos were playing with Tumblr and Kendall was watching the TV. The phone started to ring. James got up and answered.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Dogs! Where have you been?" Gustavo's voice rang out on the phone!

"We lost our dogs and we are trying to find them! Scott said we had to come back." James said. Gustavo let out an ear piercing yell. Then Kelly took the phone.

"James? You can take off as much time as you need." Kelly said.

"Thanks Kelly!" James said before he hung up. Logan stared at James with curiosity in his eyes.

"Kelly said that we don't have to work until we know what happened to the dogs or until we find them!" James exclaimed.

The other 3 were shocked to hear that! Tumblr trotted over to James and started to chew on his shoe. James looked down in surprise.

"Hey stop that!" He snickered James stepped back. Tumblr looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"So what are we gonna do?" Carlos asked.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Are we gonna go back to Maryland and look or stay here?" Carlos explained.

"I think we should stay here." Kendall said.

"We've done all we can!" Logan added.

**(With the dogs)**

All the dogs were still down over Bandit. They were just laying there. Shadow sighed and Hershey whined. Fox stared out into space. That's when he saw it.

"GUYS! GUYS, I see a van!" He exclaimed. The dogs looked up.

"Yeah so?" Shadow asked. He sounded annoyed.

Fox stopped and looked down.

"Oh, uh. Never mind." Fox murmured. They heard a voice that was at the front door.

"ASPCA! Open up!" Called the voice. They banged on the door. It didn't open. They knocked again and again. No answer.

"We have a search warrant!

The investigator yelled. No answer. The voice sighed then they started to walk towards the back. Where the dogs were. The dogs stood up and started to wag their tails. Accept for Fox and Sydney who were too weak to stand. The 3 investigators came into sight. They were followed by the Animal Planet camera crew. They stopped in their tracks and gasped.

"Oh my god!" The investigator said.

What they saw shocked and terrified them. There were 19 dogs on the property. 2 puppies were too weak to stand. 2 dead dogs were on the ground. Mud was everywhere! Lots of things the dogs could hurt themselves with like barb wire, glass, a gun, a knife, a whip, and broken fencing. All the dogs looked like they had mange. But the German Sheppard and Alaskan Klee Kia Puppies were by far the worst. All the dogs were terrified.

"Check the other dogs while I check these 2!" the investigator yelled to the others as she pointed to Fox and Sydney. The others nodded and they moved towards the other dogs.

The one investigator bent down next to Fox. Fox was trembling uncontrollably. The investigator ran a gloved hand down Fox's back. When she looked at her glove, it was covered in blood. She moved towards Fox's mouth. His gums were white. His coat was soaked with blood, dirt, fleas, and ticks. Obviously Fox had severe Mange. Maybe Heart worm. Not Good. The Camera crews were set up and were rolling.

"We got to get these dogs out of here!" An investigator said. She was checking Shadow.

"We need a seizure warrant." The investigator with Fox and Sydney pointed out.

"Either way! We have to get them!" The investigator handling Chance and Delilah said.

"Were gonna leave a paper saying that he has to take these animals to a vet. And if It's not done, we're gonna bring a seizure warrant to seize the animals tomorrow." The head investigator explained to the camera crew.

The trainer came into the yard.

"HEY! What the heck!?" he yelled.

"Sir are these your dogs?" The lady investigator asked, "My name is investigator Leila and I'm with the Maryland ASPCA."

"Yeah there my dogs!" The owner snapped.

"Well because of their conditions you either sign them over to us or take them to a vet.!" Investigator Leila said.

"I'll take them to the vet!" The owner snapped again.

"Ok! But if they are not taken to the vet by tomorrow, we are gonna have a seizure warrant to seize the animals." Investigator Leila warned him. She and the other investigators started to pack their things as well as the camera crew.

Once they all left, the trainer let out all his anger. He turned around and hit Sydney. Sydney jumped back in surprise. Fox growled. That made the trainer even more frustrated. He turned to Fox and kicked him in the face. Fox fell backwards. Before he could do anything He was kicked in the chest. Sydney and Chance started barking. Soon all the dogs were barking. The trainer refused to stop. He lifted his large foot and landed it hard on Fox's body. That was it for the dogs. They started to pull on their chains. But it was useless. Finally after 5 minutes, the trainer stopped. He stormed into the house.

"Stupid dogs!" he growled. Surprisingly Fox was still conscious

**A/N I know, kinda bad ending! Check out my new story "Hurricane Horror" R&R please**


	19. ASPCA day 15

**Chapter 19**

**Hi Awesome readers! First off I am like so sorry for the late update! I have been trying hard to update "Hurricane Horror" But now that I have 3 day off of Middle School and I hit major writers block in "Hurricane Horror" So now I have time for this story! Sorry! This is my longest story so far. **

**(With the dogs)**

The next morning marked day 15 of being lost! Sydney and Fox cried themselves to sleep every night! All they wanted were their owners. If they could do anything to have Carlos and James back, they would.

"I'm giving up!" Sydney huffed.

"What?" Fox asked in disbelief.

"You heard me Fox!" Sydney snapped.

"Sydney, you can't give up! James and Carlos love us! Please don't!" Fox pleaded.

"Look Fox, if they loved us they would be looking for us!" Sydney was losing patience.

"They are looking for us!" Fox snapped!

17 dogs were looking in their direction. Fox and Sydney didn't even notice it. They were too busy fighting! Fox knew that the boys were searching for them! He wasn't gonna give up!

"If the ASPCA comes at least we will be in a better place! I know James and Carlos are gonna claim us!" Fox really didn't believe his own words.

15 days of being lost! Fox was losing faith but he knew he had to try to keep it. Sydney couldn't lose faith in Carlos and James now! They were so close to being found! They hoped.

"Even if the ASPCA does come, how will they know that we belong to James and Carlos?" Sydney asked. Fox looked down. She had a point. Sydney looked down to. Then Fox remembered something.

"We have microchips!" Fox cried out.

"But they will think that we have always belonged to this guy! They won't microchip us if they think we belong to him." Sydney said.

"Oh yeah!" Fox sighed.

The only words Fox thought of every day since they had gotten lost were "My heart belongs with James!" Fox wanted to be home, snuggling up next to James. Every night for the past 15 days, Fox had cried himself to sleep. Every sob turned into pain because his face had a huge gash, which created more tears. It was a pain cycle he thought that no animal or humane had to face.

"I want to go home!" Fox sobbed. He was only 4 and a half months old and been through so much! He's been with James for only a month!

"I know Fox! I want to go home to but I think that that won't happen." Sydney shifted to a lying down position.

Sydney wanted to be home just as much as Fox. She was a loyal dog. She loved Carlos with all her heart. She had been with Carlos for a couple of months! Even though she was a dog, she had a responsibility to keep. She looked after Fox and made sure that he was safe. Sydney felt like a failure. She did somewhat protect him. But she felt like it was too little.

"I'm sorry!" Sydney blurted out. Fox looked at her with confusion printed on his face.

"For what?" Fox asked.

"Ever sense James adopted you, it has been my responsibility to look after you and make sure you're safe and unharmed. And I have failed that responsibility for the past 15 days! I'm so sorry!" Sydney was on the verge of tears.

Fox was on the verge of tears to! Sydney really didn't need to apologize! She had done nothing wrong! This wasn't her fault. She was hurt to. She couldn't move as fast.

"Sydney it's not your fault!" Fox exclaimed. There thought were interrupted by a van door slamming. Rosie looked up to see what it was.

"It's the ASPCA and Animal Planet camera crew!" Rosie exclaimed.

17 dogs stood up and started to wag their tails. Fox and Sydney remained lying down. They were too weak and tired to stand. The ASPCA investigators opened the gate. Shadow, Rosie, Chance, and Delilah yipped in joy. The investigators had 19 cages. The Camera crew was behind them. They set up their stuff. They started shooting.

"Ok we're back at the property with the 19 dogs that look like they have been fighting." Investigator Leila explained as she looked into the camera, "It's time to seize the animals. Clearly they have not been to any vet."

"Finally!" Rosie yipped. The 3 investigators put the cages down.

"Ok, Grab a cage and get to work. Don't take the German Sheppard and Alaskan Klee Kia." Leila pointed towards Shadow who was on the right side.

The 3 investigators grabbed a cage or 2 and got to work. Because the dogs didn't have a lot of human contact, they were hard to get. Even with a chain they were hard to catch. One investigator grabbed a catch pole. He lowered it. It went around Rosie's neck. He tightened it. Rosie. Jumped up and grabbed the catch pole. She attacked it. She bid down on it. The investigator lifted her up and lowered her into the cage. He loosened the catchpole and slipped it off. He closed the cage just before Rosie could get out.

"This is gonna be a tough one!" he whispered to the investigator who was handling Chance.

"Yeah, let's do this!" He whispered back. Chance didn't fight. He just stood there. The investigator picked Chance up and lowered him into the cage. He closed the door.

"2 down, 17 more to go!" Leila whispered to herself.

She bent down next to Fox and Sydney. Fox crouched down and whimpered a terrified and nervous whimper. Sydney understood very well that message. Fox was terrified. She couldn't blame him! He was abused and neglected. He probably was terrified of humans!

"It's ok Fox! They're here to help." Sydney tried to calm the little puppy down.

Leila reached over and petted Fox's dirty coat. The camera was on her. She looked into the camera.

"This poor puppy! He is terrified of humans, He's emaciated, dehydrated; he probably has mange and possibly heart worm. He looks to only be about 4 – 5 months old. He has a gash on his face, back, neck, and belly. His gums are white. Not good. He is obviously too weak to stand. We have to get him back to the ASPCA quickly or he could die!" Leila explained. Her eyes were full of sorrow for the puppy, "Same for the German Sheppard. Everything is the same except it's a female about 6- 8 months old."

Sydney was scared of these people! She didn't know if she wanted them to take her or not! She didn't trust them for some reason. Most of the dogs were caged up. The only ones not in cages were Sydney, Fox, and Cobra. Officer Max moved carefully towards Cobra, whose back was turned in the other direction. He slowly got the catch pole around her neck and tightened. Cobra jumped. He started thrashing around violently.

"Come on dog!" Max bared his teeth.

He got Cobra into the cage and closed it quickly.

"How are those 2?" asked Officer Lowe.

"The Alaskan Klee Kia may not make it." She explained, "The German Sheppard is just as bad but I think she'll be fine!"

Sydney's heart sank. Until then Sydney had not been listening. But she heard clearly what Leila said. 'Fox may not make it?' She wondered to herself. Fox obviously heard what Leila said to.

"S-S-Sydney?" Fox stuttered. Fox was about to cry.

"Fox, no! You'll make it! You have survived this far and surely you can survive the rest." Sydney assured him.

Fox felt hands on his middle. He looked up and saw Leila picking him up slowly and gently. She had a cage. She carefully put him in it and shut the door. Fox was whimpering quietly to himself. He could see that the other dogs were in the ASPCA truck. Fox saw Sydney walking slowly into a cage. The cage door closed and it was picked up.

"Ok ready?" Leila said.

Every investigator murmured a "Yes" followed by a sorrowful sigh. Leila smiled. She picked up Fox and Sydney's cage and put them in the back of the ASPCA truck. The other dog' cages were picked up and loaded into the ASPCA van. Investigator Leila closed the door. Fox was violently shaking. He felt the engine began. There was a jolt then they were moving. He hears something shift in the cage next to him.

"Sydney?" Fox asked. His voice was shaking.

"No, Skipper." The voice mumbled.

"Where's Sydney?" Fox asked. He heard a groan and a whimper. He immediately knew it was Sydney!

"Sydney!" Fox cried.

"Err, Fox?" Sydney groaned, "I was sleeping."

"Sorry did I wake you?" Fox asked.

"No not really." Sydney said.

Before Fox could say anything, they felt the van stop and the doors opened. The dogs inside were blinded by the sudden light. Leila reached for Fox's cage and Sydney's. They were put on a cart. Peaty, Jake, Thunder, and Delilah's cages were also on the cart. On another cart were on another cart. They were wheeled into the ASPCA and into the hospital part.

**(With the Boys)**

James woke up the next morning with Tumblr on his chest. He smirked.

"Logan get Tumblr off of me!" James called over to the bed across from him. Logan's eyes fluttered open. He sat up and looked at James.

"Ok! But you look so cute!" chuckled Logan.

James rolled his eyes.

"Just get him off of me!" James said.

Logan rolled his eyes. He jumped out of bed and trudged over to James's bed. He picked up Tumblr and put him on the ground. James got out of bed and he went into the living room followed by Logan. Kendall and Carlos were sitting on the couch. They looked up.

"Hey!" Carlos greeted them.

"Hey Carlitos!" Logan and James said in unison.

"Did you sleep well?" Kendall asked.

"Yep!" Logan answered.

"I had a dream last night that we found Fox and Sydney." James said. Kendall nodded.

"I hope we find them." Carlos said.

**A/N: I am SO Sorry for a very late update and a very bad ending. I feel so bad. Just stick with me! I'm trying to write chapters for "Hurricane Horror" and Dogs Lost". Please R&R**


	20. A Fight and a Surprise Day 16

**Chapter 20**

**Hi Readers! I am very down today! Last night I heard terrible news! Now some of you have probably read this in the Chapter 4 author's note in "Hurricane Horror!" But not all of you read "Hurricane Horror" Here's what happened. Yesterday I got onto Facebook and the first post I saw was from Logan! It read "who's sad about Big Time Goodbye in 2013?" In other words BTR the show is ending in 2013! James confirmed it too. The band isn't broken up though! **** I'm so upset! Please R&R if you want the show to continue!**

**(With the dogs)**

Fox was on a table in a big room. 2 People in white coats and gloves were hovering over him. One was feeling all over him. Fox was very uncomfortable with this.

"What happened?" he asked. Of course no one knew he was talking, "where's Sydney!" Fox asked. His head jerked up too fast. A flow of pain went through his shoulders. The vet that wasn't touching him looked down at him.

"Shh it's ok sweetie!" She tried to calm little Fox down. That's when Fox noticed there was a camera crew behind him! 'Stupid camera crew' he thought.

"He's obviously in severe pain! 3 ribs are cracked and one is broken. He is infested with fleas! He's got some severe mange! Also the test's came out positive for heartworm! Spine slightly cracked, His leg is most likely broken. His back bone is probably sprained. His left hind leg is broken and bruised. His chest! Oh my god! His chest has so many stab and gunshot wounds! Just like everywhere else on his body! He can barely stand! Also very dehydrated and very emaciated" The vet feeling him explained to the other vet and Camera crew, who were shooting Fox's misery.

"Oh that poor puppy!" The other vet said. The camera crew's faces were all sorrowful and pain stricken!

"Will he make it?" A vet walked through the door.

"I'm not sure!" The vet said, "He's pretty lucky to still be alive!

"Dr. Andre' he has to make it! He's too young to die!" The vet said.

"I know Dr. Sarah! Dr. Holly? What do you think?" Dr. Andre' asked.

"Well, let's see if he'll make it through the night!" Dr. Holly said.

"The German Sheppard that came in with him has Mange and Heart worm. Gunshot wounds, whip wounds, and stab wounds are everywhere on that poor dog! Her right front paw is broken. She is very dehydrated and is so emaciated! 2 ribs are cracked and 1 is broken! Also her spine and back is slightly cracked." Dr. Sarah exclaimed.

Dr. Holly nodded. Dr. Sarah slowly lifted Fox so that Dr. Andre' could rap him up. After she was done, Dr. Andre' picked up Fox and carried him to his cage. He set him down gently in his bed. She closed the cage and walked off.

"I hate this place!" Fox cried out!

"So do I." A voice next to Fox's cage spoke.

"Sydney, is that you?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, it's me!" Sydney chuckled.

"How are you?" Fox asked his friend.

"I'm fine just sore." Sydney sighed. She moved into sight. Fox gasped at the sight of his friend. Her middle was bandaged up. Her front paw was bandaged up.

"OMG Sydney! You look horrible!" Fox exclaimed

"Thanks, so do you!" Sydney said! She mustered a small laughed, It was kind of fake though.

"I wonder if the guys are still worried about us." Fox asked, kind of sad.

"I really doubt it." Sydney said.

Fox really wished that Sydney would just put a little faith in Carlos, James, Logan, and Kendall. Fox had a feeling that the guys of BTR really did care about them and were still searching!

"THEY ARE! STOP SAYING THEY AREN'T! THEY ARE! IF YOU DON"T BELIEVE THEY LOVE YOU THEN DON'T!" Fox barked loudly at Sydney but suddenly felt guilty! Sydney was stunned by Fox's sudden outburst, "Tonight I'm busting out of here!"

"Sydney… I-I'm sorry! I" Fox was cut off by Sydney, "I don't really care about them anymore! They don't care about you! They don't care about me! If they cared then we wouldn't be here! Put that in your tiny, stupid mind! Fox you are so stupid thinking they care! THEY DON'T! James doesn't love you anymore!" All the dogs in the animal shelter were staring at them.

"Sydney! YOU ARE SO WRONG! James loves me with his heart!" Fox cried. If the wires of their cages weren't separating them, they would have been physically fighting.

What Fox heard Sydney say made tears come to his eyes! Rosie, the very nice female Rottweiler had heard it all! Her cage was next to Fox's. She felt bad for this puppy and she had never heard Sydney talk so sternly to the puppy! All the young dog wanted to do was to go home with his owner. Before she was taken from her real owner, she had seen Fox and Sydney before.

"What would happen if Carlos was being beaten up? Would you go help him or just walk away?" Rosie asked. Sydney thought for a minute.

"I would just leave!" she declared her answer! All the dogs in the animal shelter gasped then started barking mean things at Sydney.

"How could you do that to your owner?" "Arrogant dog!" "Unloyal to your own friend!" "Your owner has a heart!" "He has feelings for you!" all the dogs were barking until an employee came out. The dogs saw her and shut up instantly. The employee nodded and walked out.

Fox glared at Sydney! Sydney glared back!

"Fox, what about you?" Rosie asked. Fox looked up into the big Rottweiler's eyes.

"What?" Fox asked, confused by the question.

"What would you do if James was being beaten up?" Rosie explained.

"Oh, I would at least try to help him out!" Fox said.

Rosie nodded. That was understandable for a young puppy with a heart of gold! Rosie also knew that James loved Fox with all his heart.

"Rosie I need to talk to you." Fox sighed. Rosie and Fox moved to the corner of their cages.

"Sure, what do you need to talk to me about?" Rosie asked.

"I need you to listen to me while I express my feelings." Fox explained.

"Ok!"

"Well, look Sydney is just really putting James down with words! She is just saying really dirty things about MY owner."

"Like What?"

"Like 'He's so stupid!' 'I hate him' 'you actually love him!' 'I have gotta bite him' and the worst one was 'I hope James would just die already!' And it really hurts. She get's physical with James when him and Carlos are horse playing! James doesn't deserve what he gets! He's been bitten by her twice"

Rosie sat quietly! She knew all about Sydney! "I think the reason she is aggressive towards James is because Sydney is over protective of Carlos and whenever him and James horse play she thinks James is hurting Carlos so she will go over and hurt James so Carlos won't get hurt!"

Fox now understood it completely! Sydney though his James was hurting Carlos so she is just protecting Carlos! It all made sense now!

"OMG Thank you Rosie!" Fox cried before he bounded over to Sydney on a sore paw.

"Sydney! I know why you hate James!" Fox cried.

Sydney turned to look at Fox. She growled at him in look away. Fox didn't care. He went on, "You think James is hurting Carlos, don't you?" Sydney sighed

"Yes, I know he is hurting Carlos. I just don't want him near Carlos!" Sydney growled. Sydney asked.

"He isn't hurting Carlos! They're just horse playing! James would never hurt Carlos." Fox assured her.

"Are you sure?" Sydney asked. She sounded doubtful. Fox nodded.

"Sydney, I'm sorry about earlier." Fox whispered to his friend. Sydney looked down at her bandaged paw.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered.

"Friends?"

"Friends!"

They would have done a doggy hug but the cages were separating them. Rosie smiled at them. Fox and Sydney looked out of their cages. Their cages had a doggie door in the back. They could go outside.

"Want to go outside?" Sydney asked.

Fox beamed. They both limped out and into the grassy area

The space outside was huge. They were still caged but at least they could get fresh air

"Sydney are you really losing faith in the boys?" Fox asked.

"I was. I really do miss the boys. And I will admit it, I do like and miss James. Something in my gut tells me to give up but my heart tells me to have faith. After listening to my gut, it was a bad idea. I'm gonna listen to my heart now and regain my faith." Sydney told Fox. Fox wagged his tail for the first time in a while.

**(With the boys)**

This day marked day 16 of the puppies being lost. Logan's hope of Tumblr helping James and Carlos was not helping a lot. James and Carlos still sulked around a lot. Today they were outside by the pool. Kendall was in his room playing on his DS. Logan was watching a new show of animal cops, Baltimore.

"Officer Leila and her team have just gotten a report of dog fighting on a property just south of Eastern Regional Park. There was a report of 19 dogs on the property including 2 puppies." The TV guy said. This all caught Logan's attention. When he saw the investigator's walking into the yard, one stopping in front of an Alaskan Klee Kia puppy and a German Sheppard puppy, Logan immediately knew it was Fox and Sydney!

"Kendall!" Logan screamed. Kendall ran out of his room and stopped at his friend. Tumblr trotted over to them. Kendall picked him up and started stroking his fur.

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

"Look!" Logan whispered as he pointed at the TV screen. Kendall glanced up. He gasped. He set Tumblr down.

"Fox and Sydney!" he gasped. Logan and Kendall ran out of the apartment and down to the pool.

"JAMES, CARLOS!" They screamed all the way down. James and Carlos were just beginning to leave the pool and almost ran into Kendall and Logan.

"Guys? What is it?" Carlos asked.

"The Maryland… ASPCA… found Sydney… and Fox!" Logan huffed.

James and Carlos knew their mouths were open because they were that shocked. Did Logan just say that the ASPCA found them?

"Did you just say… they found them?" Carlos was bouncing up and down. Logan nodded. James and Carlos bounced up and high fived each other.

"They found them!" James screamed. They all hugged each other.

"We have to go get them!" Carlos said. Logan hesitated.

"Wait, I can't take Tumblr out of California!" He reminded them!

**A/N: I'm still very upset about BTR! R&R please**


	21. Reunited Finally!

**Chapter 21**

**A/N: I'm sad! This is the last chapter of "Dogs Lost"! I wish it didn't end. But I have to move on with more stories! I have 3 ideas for new stories. I'll publish them after "Hurricane Horror!" is finished. Enjoy this last chapter while it lasts. It's gonna be extra long for you awesome readers. I know it is a very long chapter but I can't update again! It's way to stressing for me to try to update 2 stories, homework, and other things! R&R**

**(With the boys)**

James and Carlos were standing their ground. They were trying not to pounce on Logan.

"I can't take Tumblr out of state!" Logan pointed out.

"We have to get Sydney and Fox!" Carlos snapped. Logan looked down at the little dog. He picked him up.

"Ok, let's just make a list of 4 suggestions and pick which one is most easy and reasonable." Kendall suggested. The other 3 nodded and James grabbed a piece of paper and pencil. Logan and James sat on the bright orange couch, Carlos sat on the edge of the swirly slide and Kendall remained standing.

"Sneak him out of California." James suggested. He wrote it down

"Ask one of our friends to watch him?" Logan asked. James wrote it down.

"Take him to a kennel!" Kendall said.

"Or have 2 stay back and 2 go to Maryland," Carlos said.

James wrote all 4 suggestions down. Then they all started thinking which one is the best decision.

"My sister will find out if we sneak her dog out of California!" Logan pointed out, "and Kennels are way too expensive!"

"Yeah so let's x those 2 out." James said. He scratched them out. "I think it would be best if we asked a couple of people to watch him!" James said.

The other 3 nodded. Just then there was a knock on the door. Carlos got up from the swirly slide to answer it. Jo, Stephanie, and Camille were standing there.

"Hey girls. What's up?" Carlos asked them. He stepped to the side to let the 3 girls in. They walked into the apartment.

"We were just wondering if you were ok. We haven't seen you in a while!" Stephanie said. The boys smiled at the girls concern.

"Thanks we're fine!" Kendall said. They all smiled.

"We do have a favor though," James said.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Well our dogs were found!" James told them. The ladies gasped.

"Really!? That's great!" Camille said.

"Just one problem…" Carlos trailed off, "we can't take Tumblr out of California."

Tumblr bounded over to Carlos at the sound of his name. Carlos looked down at the little puppy. He bent down and picked him up.

"Oh, so you're gonna ask us if we can watch him?" Jo asked.

The boys nodded. Camille, Jo, and Stephanie squealed in joy! They liked dog sitting! It was so fun.

"Sure we'll do it!" Stephanie said. The guys smiled. Those 3 girls were reliable when they were needed.

"Thank you so much!" James thanked them.

"It means a lot!" Logan added. The girls beamed then bounced out of apartment 2J. Logan closed the door.

"Now when are we leaving?" He asked.

"Well we could get 3 tickets for Southwest and the flight for Maryland leaves at 8:00 PM tonight." James read the information in the computer. No one noticed that he had already gotten the tickets.

"Alright! We leave for Maryland tonight!" Carlos said. He glanced at the clock. It read 6:00 PM, "Oh shoot! We have 2 hours our flight leaves!"

"Well we have to think of things we need." Logan suggested.

"First off, we need Fox and Sydney's cages and a couple of their toys. Are we gonna stay overnight?" Carlos said. The 3 others thought about that for a minute.

"I don't think so." Kendall concluded. Carlos looked disappointed.

**(With the dogs)**

Fox woke up to a yelping sound coming from Sydney's cage. He looked at the clock on the counter. It read 6:34 pm. (Remember that Maryland time is different from California time.) Fox sighed before he looked at Sydney's cage. The yelping and whining was coming from Sydney. She was lying against the wire. She was shaking.

"Sydney what is it?" Fox asked.

"I just had a dream that we were back with the boys and we were going down the swirly slide." Sydney told her little buddy.

"Oh but what happened to your side?" Fox asked.

Sydney looked down at her bloody side. There is a huge red spot there.

"I guess that I just rubbed it raw," Sydney answered.

Fox nodded his head. He wondered if Sydney really did have faith in their BTR boys.

"Do you still have true faith in our boys?" Fox asked. Sydney hesitated.

"Of course I do!" Sydney exclaimed. Fox looked down.

**(With the Boys)**

The guys were packing to go to Maryland. The time was 6:00 PM. They had just got back from putting the cages and some luggage in Logan's car. They were about to go when there was a knock on the door. Logan dropped his bag and went to open the door. Stephanie, Camille, and Jo were standing there.

"Hey girls." Logan said. He stepped aside to allow them into their apartment.

"Hi Logiebear!" Camille greeted her boy friend.

She wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and kissed him. Carlos and Stephanie did the same, as well as Jo and Kendall. A minute later the 3 boys let go of their girlfriends. Poor James didn't have a girlfriend to kiss besides Lucy who wasn't really his girlfriend. Tumblr sensed his grief and bounced over to him. He jumped up on the couch and into James's lap. James looked down at the pup and hugged him gently.

"Anyways here's the list of things you have to do with Tumblr while we're gone." Carlos said as he pulled out the list from his pocket and handed it to Camille.

"Ok, do you know when you'll be back?" Jo asked.

The BTR boys thought for a minute

"Were planning on being back around late afternoon of early evening." Kendall told them.

"Ok, GO! You don't want to be late for your flight!" Stephanie said.

The guys nodded. They picked up their luggage and ran out of the apartment. They piled into Logan's car and drove off to the airport.

The guys jumped out of the car 10 minutes later. They grabbed their luggage from the car and ran into the airport. They ran to the conveyor belt where they put their luggage.

"Names, destination, and flight!" an old lady running it said to them.

"Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight. We're on flight 15 going to Baltimore Maryland," James told the lady.

The lady sighed. The guys put their luggage on the conveyor belt and walked to the security check. The line wasn't very long.

"Next!" the security guard called. Logan walked through the security gate. The security guard nodded.

"Next!" He called out again. This time Kendall walked through. The security guard nodded and Kendall left.

"Next!" he called again. James walked through. The security alarm went off. It startled the other 3 boys. Security guards came rushing out of nowhere and over to James. They had guns in hand.

"Put your hands up!" One demanded. James was too frightened. The security guard raised his gun towards James as a warning. James put his hands up.

"Wait stop! He's not carrying any weapons!" Carlos cried. He tried to run to James. He ran through the security gate. The alarm again went off. A security guard grabbed Carlos. Carlos put his hands up.

"He's not holding weapons either!" James cried.

"Stop! We're not dangerous people!" Carlos began to cry as the security guard began to search them.

"I'm not a bad person!" James and Carlos said together. The security guards patted around their chests.

"Logan, Kendall, HELP!" James yelled. Logan and Kendall came into sight in an instant

"Hey let them go!" Kendall screamed. He jumped on top of James's security guard. The security guard was able to knock Kendall off of him.

"I've gotta get new friends!" Logan told the lady next to him. She snickered. Logan ran towards James's security guard.

Then another Security guard came out. He blew his whistle. Everybody shut up and stopped fighting.

"You 2 off of them!" He yelled at Kendall and Logan. They obediently got off, "You 2 continue the search!"

The 2 security guards nodded. They finally checked Carlos and James's pockets. They pulled out the 2… dog collars!

"It was the tags!" James's security guard exclaimed. They gave the boys back the collars and let them go. The boys glared at them as they walked off. They came to the waiting area near the entrance gate to plane 15. They sat down and waited for their flight to be called. About 15 minutes later, their flight was called.

"Plane 15 going to Baltimore Maryland may now board!" The announcer said.

The guys stood up and walked towards the gate. They handed the lady their tickets before they boarded the plane. The boys took their seats in the back of the plane. It was James, Logan, and Carlos in one row and Kendall in the next. Poor Kendall had to sit with a fat dude and an annoying old lady. James was in the window seat, Logan in the middle, and Carlos on the end.

"Hey Logan, Carlos, Kendall, you want to get on DS download play and play Mario Kart?" James asked as he held up his DS.  
"Sure!"

"I'm in!"  
"I'll beat you all!"

The 4 boys laughed at Carlos's comment. James inserted the game and the others got to DS download. They waited for James.

"I got…Heffrondrive, Logan#1, Carlos3corndogs, and…Swagger man?" James spoke the last pen name with confusion, "Who's that?"

"Maybe he's another kid," Carlos suggested.

Before James could cut off, another name appeared on the screen.

"I've got another one here named… BTRcrazy!" James announced.

"Another fan!" Logan said

James nodded then hit cut off. He then hit VS and picked his character.

"CPU Kart on or off?" He asked.  
"Off!"The team announced.

"Teams?"

On!"

Carlos, Logan, and me on blue team. Kendall and the other 2 on red?"

"Yes!"

James picked the Moo Moo Farm course, then the race begun. They didn't even notice it when the plane took off! They even forgot about Fox and Sydney!

"Come on LOGAN! Get him! GET HIM!" James yelled. He was referring to BTRcrazy.

"I'm going! I'm in first- wait- BLUE SHELL!" Logan yelled!

"I see the finish line!" Kendall told the others. Logan allowed Kendall to get in front of him.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Carlos asked. The blue shell missed Logan and hit Kendall instead. Then Logan went and won the race! The boys cheered.

"Now what course?" James asked.

"Cheep Cheep Beach!" Kendall said. James hit that course and the race started.

"3…2…1… GO!" The boys yelled. They pressed the A button and the Arrow pad and they were off. Logan and Kendall were next to each other in 1st Swagger Man was in 2nd place, James was in 3rd until he hit Swagger Man with a Bomb-Bomb and He and Carlos passed him!

"I'm gonna get you Kendork!" James yelled at Kendall.

"BTR Crazy, use the blue shell!" Carlos yelled!

"Too late! I passed the finish line!" Kendall yelled.

"Yeah into the 2nd lap idiot!" Logan said with his 'Duh' voice. Kendall blushed. But he kept going.

"Use the blue shell BTRcrazy!" Logan yelled. The old lady next to Kendall looked annoyed.

The blue team sighed with defeat. Well, at least the blue and red team both had a win! The kids played about 15 more races before they decided to stop for a while with racing and just sleep!

"What should we do?" Carlos asked.

"Sleep! We have another 4 hours until we land." Logan told his older friend. Carlos rested his head on Logan's shoulder and fell asleep rather quickly. James did the same only he leaned against the window. Logan just fell asleep in the position he was in.

Kendall pulled out his phone and started playing some of the games.

"What is that?" The annoying old lady asked him.

"A phone," Kendall replied simply.

"Doesn't look like a phone to me!" the lady snapped.

"It's a new kind of phone called an iphone!" Kendall tried to keep his voice from sounding annoyed, but it was hard.

"Hey I've seen you somewhere…" The lady trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm in-" Kendall was cut off by the lady, "I know who you are! You're from that new band One Direction!"

"Do I sound British?" Kendall asked.

"They're British?" The clueless old lady asked. Kendall did a face palm.

"YES!" He yelled in annoyance.

3 hours and 55 minutes passed quickly to the boys! Kendall finally fell asleep. They woke up to the sound of the pilot's voice, "Attention all passengers, we'll be arriving in Maryland in about 5 minutes."

"Where are we and why are we on a plane?" Carlos asked sleepily.

"We're going to Baltimore to pick up Fox and Sydney from the ASPCA." Logan responded. James and Kendall yawned.

"What time is it?" James yawned again.

"Its 11:55 PM," James said as he glanced at his watch.

"It's almost midnight!" Logan exclaimed. They felt a jolt. James looked out the window.

"Were landing!"

**(With the dogs)**

Well while the boys were landing, the dogs were sitting in their cages, crying for their boys. All they wanted was freedom! Was that too much to ask! All of the pain in their bodies made it worse!

"This place sucks!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Yeah! I want to be home right now! If I had to change history I would go back to the time of the concert and go against the instinct and stay in my cage!" Fox added.

"I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day. I listen to my heart and I obey! How can I see it any other way? I'm lookin' at a life through my own eyes!" Sydney started singing the Liberty's Kids theme song. Fox smiled.

"Hopefully we'll see a brighter day soon!"

(**With the boys)**

The boys had just gotten out of the airport. They picked up their luggage and got out of there. The called a cab.

"Well since its 12:30 we'll need to check into a hotel," Kendall said. The boys drove over to the closest hotel. They checked in, put their luggage in their room, and sat down on the couch.

"Should we unpack?" Carlos asked.

"No, because tomorrow when the ASPCA opens, we'll check out and go right to the ASPCA then to the airport." Logan grunted.

The boys put their stuff down and fell right to sleep! Considering that they slept on the plane, they were still tired. Logan was on top of James and Carlos was resting his head on James's shoulder while Kendall was lying on Carlos's chest.

The next morning, the boys were up at 12:00 PM! Logan stirred before his eyelids started to flutter open, exposing those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He glanced at the clock on the stand below the TV. His eyes Widened when he saw the time.

"Oh crap! Guys wake up! It's 12:00!" Logan yelled. He reached for a pillow and he hit his friends with it!

"Wake up! The ASPCA opened 4 hours ago!" Logan screamed. James popped up quickly which caused Carlos and Kendall to fall off the couch! They jumped!

"What the heck?" Carlos asked.

"It's 12:00! The ASPCA opened 4 hours ago!" James exclaimed. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan jumped up. Kendall rolled his eyes. They had already established that. He hurried anyways. They got dressed, ate breakfast, called a cab, checked out, put their luggage in the cab, and drove to the ASPCA! On the way Logan called the ASPCA to let them know they were coming.

**(With The Dogs)**

The dogs in the shelter were asleep. Yes, they were still all asleep. Accept for a few dogs. Sydney lay in the right corner of her cage, watching Fox pick at the bandages as he paced his cage.

"Fox please stop." Sydney whimpered as she lifted her head.

"I can't! I have a feeling that something is going to happen!" Fox whined. Sydney sighed before she laid her head on her paws.

The back door swung open. A young lady and a middle aged man walked in, each holding an adjustable leash. Now all the dogs barked and jumped on their cages. The woman stopped in front of Fox's cage. She unlatched it and slipped the leash around his neck. This was when Sydney went crazy. She wasn't going to let anyone take Fox. She started barking and pawing at her cage. The pain was excruciating but she continued. The man stopped in front of Sydney's cage. Sydney stopped.

"It's ok girl." He soothed. Sydney allowed him to slip the leash on and lead her out. They were taken back to the doors that lead to the examination room. But to the dogs' surprise, they did not go in. They just stood there. Fox sat. Sydney did as well. Suddenly the door leading to the entrance of the shelter swung open.

"Fox, Sydney!"

**(With the Boys)**

The guys practically jumped out of the car when they reached the animal shelter. They ran in. The same lady that Logan and James had met when they were searching was sitting behind the front desk. She looked up from the computer.

"Oh boys you're back!" she exclaimed! Kendall and Carlos looked confused. They had never met this woman before in their lives.

"We'll explain later," James told them. Carlos and Kendall nodded.

"What can I do for my daughter's favorite band?" The lady asked.

"You know those 2 puppies we were looking for?" Logan asked her. She nodded, "They were found and they're here,"

"Fox and Sydney?" The lady asked. The 4 nodded, "Right this way guys!" She stood up and the guys followed her.

**(With the boys)**

"Fox, Sydney!" James and Carlos yelled with glee.

Fox and Sydney yipped with glee! The people holding the leashes let go and the dogs went running down the isle of cages and into their owners' arms. James and Carlos had gotten down on their knees. Despite the pain, Fox and Sydney loved that moment of triumph. James and Carlos hugged their dog Fox licked James' face and Sydney nosed Carlos under the chin. James and Carlos pulled out the collars and put them back on the dogs. Carlos kissed Sydney's head.

Suddenly Fox and Sydney backed out of their owners' embrace. James and Carlos stared in shock. But the dogs switched sides. Fox ran to Carlos and Sydney ran to James. Not even hesitating, Sydney pranced into James' arms and gave him a slobbery kiss.

"Oh my god I missed you so much! I'll never let you go again! Never ever." James said once Fox returned to him and Sydney returned to Carlos. They stood up. Fox in James' arms. He was held lightly. James tried not to press down to hard. Nervous of hurting Fox. Sydney walked close by Carlos' side.

The vets explained the injuries and how and where they found them. The boys gasped at the story. Carlos pulled Sydney closer to him and James hugged Fox a little tighter.

"Just take them to your local vet every week." The Vet said. The boys nodded. They signed their dogs out of the ASPCA records and went home.

Logan caught the reunion on his iPhone. He took the video and posted it on Twitter, YouTube, and Facebook. Millions of Rushers watched. He captioned the video 'Even Dogs have Guardian Angeles!'

**A/N: Well here is the last chapter! I promised myself that I was going to update yesterday after school. But my Bus was in an accident! (No one was hurt and no kids were on board) I was stuck at my school for 30- 40 minutes with 20 other kids! I was freaking out! And after my bus picked us up and I was home, I had to go right back out because I was going to Karate. When I got home it was too late to update! **

**The song Sydney was singing is actually a real song called "Through my Own Eyes" by Aaron Carter and Kayla Hinkle. It's the theme song for a really cool cartoon called Liberty's Kids. It's about 3 kids living during the Revolutionary war! 2 are journalists for Benjamin Franklin! A 14 year old patriot and a 15 year old Tory. Also an 8 year old patriot.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story! I want to say thanks to all of the Rushers who reviewed! There are way too many of you but you know who you are! My top reviewers are…**

**Winterschild11**

**QueenAly**

**Green Sowrdsgirl**

**They're in no order. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I appreciate all reviews. Thank you to all of the people who have added me to their favorites! Both story and author! Thank you to all my story and author followers! You all have been very supportive and encouraging! You have helped me create my most successful story yet! I love you all! You're awesome! How about you drop off your final review! I really enjoy reading the reviews! You guys really rock! Check out my poll. What story do you want me to write after Hurricane Horror is finished? See summaries of them on my profile. You guys rock! Stay awesome!**


End file.
